Three mirrors, Two worlds
by NorwegianOtaku
Summary: Three girls with three mirrors that don't reflect anything but showes them the world of Kuroshitsuji. How will our three heros do in unknown world? Who will they meet? And how will their destinies play out?
1. An Agreement

Okay, So this is my first story here so please be kind to me ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso does...

Claimer: However I do own Exie, Arachne and Jaycee, no stealie there no!

* * *

Three mirrors two worlds

Chapter 1: An Agreement

"T-that's weird.. I have the exact same mirror in my garage.." Exie said looking at Jaycee's mirror, which didn't show the reflection of the three girls standing right in front of it. "I have a mirror just like this in my basement!" Arachne said with her eyes as far open as they could go. For a moment the three girls just stood there staring with wide eyes at the mirror until…

"Elizabeth will be coming over today Sebastian" the girls fell backwards with three different shouts "GEH!" shouted Arachne "WAH!" shouted Exie "GIYEEAH!" shouted Jaycee. Now on the mirror they could clearly see a boy, about thirteen years old with black-blue-ish hair, one visible blue eye, some fancy rich man's 19th century clothes and one eye that where now being covered up by a black haired, brown-reddish eyed, black clad, butler. Apparently the girls could see the two males, but the two males could not see the utterly shocked girls. After some minutes of talking, the two males left and all there was to see was and empty bedroom. Arachne finally broke the shocked silence between the girls "What the fuck man?" she said with a shaking voice "What the fuck!" she shouted, jumping up in standing position making movements with her hands from the mirror to the two other girls who now also where standing and back again not able to say anything but "who-what-why-how mesh-nesh-neb-ha-nesh-neb-he?" with a very light voice. "What in heaven, hell and the seven seas just happened?" Exie asked calmly but shocked, Jaycee shook her head "I-I have no idea… I just have no idea" she said.

**Epic scene change ^v^ Still Home at Jaycee's**

While eating lunch at Jaycee's place they started talking about the mirrors again. "I wonder what that mirror really is.." Exie said thoughtful "**I** wonder if your mirrors does the same thing" Jaycee said looking from Arachne to Exie, Arachne hummed a yes "Maybe they are portals to another world…" She said absently looking out the window, but quickly looked back when Exie dropped her fork on her plate with a dramatic inhale "I bet they are!" she said with an adventures gleam in her eyes. Jaycee and Arachne just sweatdropped.

**Epic scene change ^v^ School - Next Day – The Hallway**

"So we'll do it after school right?" Jaycee asked the two other girls who nodded at the same time. "Here's your walkie-talkies" Arachne whispered giving Jaycee and Exie one bright purple colored walkie-talkie each. They really hoped noone would hear them for if for example Diana and her clique heard them Arachne might attack them again and Jaycee might also end up with tell them what they where up to "Do you think we end up in the same place as that fancy kid with the butler?" Exie asked the others whispering "I don't know…" Arachne whispered "Maybe we don't end up together either" Jaycee whispered, Exie sighed "But I hope we don't end up far from each other" she said, Arachne and Jaycee nodded a yes. "Well, Well, Well!" they heard a well known voice say loudly "If it isn't the freaks who are back for school! Watch out this time I might end up calling the circus you came from and send you back!" she said and her group of friends giggled irritating. "Piss of Diana" Arachne snarled cold as ice "Oooh... What ya gonna do little miss scar? Send your big sister on us? Oh! That's right she went to England! Doesn't it hurt you to know she's willing to do so much to get away from you?" she said, now Exie exploded with anger "Don't you dare talk to her that way!" she nearly shouted "EW! The freaky orphan is talking back to me!" Diana said making a face, Jaycee gritted her teeth "Do as Arachne told you Diana an piss off! Or I will get you expelled!" she said, Diana made another face and walked away "Come on let's leave the freaks to themselves" She said to her group who followed like loyal sheep. "Where ever that damn mirror takes us I hope she doesn't live there" Exie snarled "Agreed" Jaycee and Arachne said together.

* * *

So? Like it? Love it? Don't like it? Hate it? I added a mean character named Diana so I really hope you hate this bitch I created! She won't be around for long though but still a bitch is a bitch! ^^

Please review!

With love from NorwegianOtaku


	2. The Vierra Family

Hello! Thanks to Yumi Kasakabe and Last Assissin's Shadow for the awesome reviews! I love to hear that you love this story so here's chapter two where you get to know Jaycee A. Vierra better! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso does, so shoo hungry lawyers shoo!

Claimer: I do however own Jaycee, Exie and Arachne and who ever might be in their families.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vierra Family

Jaycee P.O.V

All I could think about that day was the mirror, during classes I did pay attention but my mind kept slipping back to that bitch Diana or the mirror. The mirror is pretty beautiful; it's a tall standing mirror with a black wooden frame with beautiful carvings. Even now as I am walking home I think about it

_What if it is a portal to another world? _

_Or is it just a TV in disguise?_

I giggled at the thought.

_A TV disguised as a mirror __**that **__would be something!_

I knew that this mirror is in fact a mirror. My myth and history crazed mum bought it at an antique shop. She does that a lot, she just loves mythology! I think it's going to her head, but she is kind of a nutjob and so is my dad. I sighed at the thought. My Dad is Hierremias Vierra and he works as a poet and an artist, he draws and he has a huge amount of poetry about everywhere. He has teached me a lot about poetry and drawing but what I know about music and singing he has just given me hints. My dad has half-long brown-red hair and grey eyes, he is 43 years old and turns 44 the 15th September.

And then there's mum, Mellony Vierra she's the history teacher of the class under me, Exie and Arachne. She knows about everything about myths and all kinds of historical events. My mum has long dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she is 43 years old and turns 44 the 19th October.

And then we have my little sister. Her name is Elizabeth Tala Vierra and she 6 years old. She has long brown-red hair and deep blue eyes, and her nickname is Tala. She absolutely adores me, and she loves it when I sing for her. She unlike many at her age, is pretty thought, instead of a princess she'd rather be a knight.

I love my family, even if dad is a little crazed with poetry and mum collects antiques and my little sister… forget that she's 6 there's nothing weird about her yet! Tala is a lovely mix between my mum and dad, while I don't look like them at all.

I Jaycee Annabelle Vierra take more after my dead grandfather on my father's side that I didn't get to meet even once, because he died before I was even born. I have forest green eyes with yellow and brown in them too. My hair is dark brown with a reddish shine, it's actually so dark brown that it looks black! I also have a good singing voice and I played guitar for five years now.

I sighed again.

_ I hope nothing bad happens while we're trying to find out what's with these weird mirrors_

I look up at the sky just in time to get a raindrop on my nose.

_Great it's raining now.. Better run the last part so I don't get too wet, stupid long way home, stupid stolen bike, Stupid bitch Diana… Aaah what a wonderful day.. Not!_

And so I start to run with my mind on the mirrors again.

* * *

Sooooo... What ya think? Happy with my chappy? I'm going to write a story like this for Arachne and Exie too! Hope you look forward to it! I decided to add a mean character to the first chappy so I had to update this one to ^^

Review!


	3. The Webb Family

NO:Hey guys! I am so happy for the wonderful reviews you have sent me! ^^ It is what made me write this little chappy! Well that and a stupid headache.. '^^

Arachne: Why did you put me second?

NO:Well I wanted to put Jay first and Exie last so you had to be second!

Arachne: Whatever...

NO: Arachne could you be ever so kind and do the disclaimer

Arachne: Okay, since created me from your own twisted mind

NO: Hey my minds no–

Arachne: NorwegianOtaku does not own Kuroshitsuji at all that's Yana Toboso's hard work,

However she does own all in the Webb family, the Vierra family and the Cheang family.

NO:Thanks! Now let's start!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Webb family

Arachne P.O.V

"I'm home!" I shout as I come in, no answer I sighed.

of course, Lillian is home at a friend's place, Marian is studying some stuff in England and Dad's a work, so of course I'm stuck here in this huge boring house here in boring New York. Some may think of New York as exciting and cool, but I find it rather boring to be honest. I didn't always find New York boring but that was before **that** happened. **That** is a car crash that leaved a never fading mark on across my right arm up to my shoulder, but it also left emptiness in my heart. What that car crash did was to take away my mother. So father works overtime everyday to make sure Lillian and I can have it as good as possible and since Marian is in England and Lillian uses much more time on friends than me, I'm alone very often but luckily I have Exie and Jay!

I smile at the thought of them, Exie and Jay was always there for me when I needed them the most, especially after **that **happened. Seriously there's just one reason that I haven't died of boredom or suicide –I was felt really broken after mum died so without my two best friends I would probably end up taking my life- and that's my two best friends Exie and Jaycee. Well Marian was there for me too but she has always been so busy with school and frankly Lillian don't care.

My family just isn't there for me, I feel like mum was the only one who kept us together, we used to be five in my family but now we're only four.

My dad is William Webb, a successful businessman who works hard so that his youngest daughters will have it great. He has short gray hair and sky blue eyes, and he is extremely longsighted so he always uses his glasses, I used to be really longsighted too even worse than dad, but I got better sight over the years and only need glasses for sewing now.

Marian Samantha Webb is my big sister who I can't help but adore. I mean come on! The worst grade she ever got was a 6- that's pretty impressive! Mari as I call her, has originally strawberry-blonde hair but it's colored in a poisonous green color that fits nicely with her stormy grey eyes in my opinion, she's the coolest doctor to be ever in my point of view.

Lillian Webb, she's my little sister who just wants to be with friends and ignore me whenever I'm near. She has dirty-blonde hair and clean grey eyes. I don't care about that she ignores me, I don't know why but she choose to do so.

Both my sisters have different colored eyes then our parents, but I Arachne Crystal Webb take a lot after mum. I have brown eyes with a yellowish shine in them and a deep blue ring on the outer line that seems black. My hair is a ash brown that matches my eyes perfectly, well originally it is but I decided to color it black temporary just to try something new. I just as Jay and Exie am soon 20 years old, but I'm pretty short and have kind of a baby-face so I look like I'm about 17-18 years old.

I smile to myself when my thoughts go back to the strange mirror.

_Yes, an adventure is just what I need. Just to finally be distracted from all these boring things such as that bitch Diana._

I frown at thought of Diana.

_Yes, just an adventure with my best of friends will be good._

I think as I sit down in front of my Mac and turn it on.

_I just hope this world isn't going to be just as boring as New York… _

_Okay, time to watch PewDiePie to get my thoughts on something else…_

* * *

Arachne: *in corner of woe* Hope you enjoy my suffering...

Jaycee: *sweatdrops* She's been like that during this whole chapter..

Exie: That's because Norwegian-chan made her talk about Lillian!

NO: Exie! You called me chan!

Exie: Well you are younger than me!

NO: *in corner of woe* Everybody in here are taller and older than me..

Exie&Arachne&Jaycee: Please review!


	4. The Cheang Family

NO: Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with another chappy for you!

Exie: This one is about my past!

Arachne: *huffs* no-one has reviewed on chapter 3 yet hmpf!

Jaycee: NorwegianOtaku does not own Kuroshitsuji

However she does own my family, Arachne's family and Exie's family

NO: *smirks* which means I decide what happens to you *laughs an evil laugh*

Exie&Jay&Arachne: E-Enjoy the chapter while we try to run away from NO...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Cheang Family

Exie P.O.V

I sigh as I look at the rain outside the bus window. Arachne doesn't live a long way from school so she's probably home already, while Jay has a long way home and is probably out in the rain. I have an even longer way home than Jay so I have to take the bus.

My full name is Exie Nikki Cheang and I have a big sister and a big brother and a couple of years ago we were adopted by Takahiro and Izumi Cheang who are both great parents and I'm very glad that they adopted me.

My big sister Cassidy is my big brother Daniels twin sister, and they are really my brother and sister by blood. Cassidy had long dark blonde hair that she colored dark red, and her eyes are bright hazel and she always wears glasses with red frames that were literally costume made for her, she and Daniel is 26 years old. Daniel has short dark blonde hair and bright hazel eyes and, like Cassidy, always wears glasses, but the frames on his are a bright sky blue.

My hair is a pretty strawberry-blonde color and is light pink from my elbow, and it reaches a little past my hips. My eyes don't match each other, my left eye is a pretty yellow-ish green color with some yellow and brown in and the outline is dark green, while my right eye is light brown with crystal-blue spots here and there and the outline is a black looking blue-color.

Cassidy/Cass works as a hair stylist at a hair salon named Lioness, and Daniel/Dan works as cashier there. Takahiro and Izumi work in a bank I don't remember the name of, and I am jobless for the moment. I play the piano; I have taken lessons for about 8 years now so I must say that I'm pretty good. So something that involves music is definitely a good job for me! Or something that has to do with baking, I have a huge sweet tooth and I just love to make sweets.

_I wonder if my life would be much different if my real mom and dad were alive…_

My real parents were murdered, I, saw it happen and Cass called the police who came and got the killer before he could find us. I really don't want to go into details, but whenever I think of it I get this image of my parents laying on a bloody floor with one knife in their back each. I couldn't stand the sight of blood since then and I am most likely to faint if I see a deep cut on someone or see my own blood while I'm hurt, but sometimes I'm just fine with seeing blood.

I sigh as I go off the bus. I pull out my IPod, take my headset on and put on Angry chair by Alice in chains. I begin to smile as I suddenly begin to think of the mirror.

_A portal to another world eep! That's so exiting! I just can't wait till Jay calls me so we can get in positions! I bet we'll have loads of fun! I simply love to smile and laugh and have fun and make others smile and laugh and have fun with me!_

I opened the door "I'm home!" I shouted, "Welcome home!" I heard four voices shout back.

I sit down in the hallway to wait for the phone I have in one of my pockets to ring. I take off my headset at let it rest on my neck and turn off the music, and just as ordered my phone began to play my ringtone –Raised by the Wolves by Falling In Reverse- I answered it with a grin

"Hey-O Exie here!" I said, "Yup! I'll go to my garage now! And I'll make sure to put on the walkie-talkie Bye!"

_So exiting! I'm going to have so much fun on this adventure! I just can't wait!_

* * *

Exie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_  
_

Jay: Be kind and review!

Arachne: *looks really scary* Review on my story too or else I'll

NO: *cuts arachne off* '^^ Yep! reviews! reviews is what keeps me going *laughs nervously* Bye Bye!

Everyone: Please Review!

Update from 8th of June:

NO: Okay, since I just can't make up my mind where Exie will end up I have put a poll in my profile where you can vote on which place she will end up :D I've already decided where Jaycee and Arachne are going, but I'll let you guys decide where Exie is going!

Oh! and thanks to Jessice1209 Arachne is all happy again! ^^ and I do like PewDiePie I'm a bro! And one more thing, if any of you who reads this story have a DeviantART account I would be really happy if you could make my characters there, it would be a great way to make them come to life. I would really like if you could make the rest of their families there too! That's all!


	5. Into A New World

NO: Hey-o folks! Here I am with a new chappy for you! I am still not sure where Exie will end up so I'm still keeping that poll up on my profile so you can vote! ^^

Exie: Norwegian-Chan is very sorry for the short chapters

Jaycee: But she promise to try to write longer chapters from now on!

Arachne: And she does not own Kuroshitsuji!

Exie: But she does own us...

Jaycee: Enjoy the chappy!

Arachne: Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Into a new world

"Is everyone in position? Over" Jaycee asked the others "I'm ready" Arachne said "And I have a helmet on just in case… Over" she said sounding nervous

"I'm ready! And don't be so nervous Arachne this'll be fun!" Exie said grinning "Okay to ease your nervousness I'll touch my mirror to see if something happens!" she said.

Exie looked at the mirrors black glass that don't reflect anything from her garage, not even her. Slowly she walked up to the mirror and touched the glass. At her touch the glass reacted like a glass of water would "what did it do?" Arachne asked, when she didn't get an answer she began to get worried "Exie?" she said carefully

"I-I'm okay" Exie said staring in disbelief at the mirror. "What did it do Exie?" Arachne asked again "It made waves…" Exie answered "R-Really?" Jaycee asked

"Yup!" Exie said back to her normal self "Ooh! Oh! I got an idea! I got an idea!" she said with an excitement you could feel and touch. "What if we all touch our mirrors at the same time! Maybe something cool happens then!" she said, Arachne thought over it.

_It is supposed to be an adventure so… _She thought.

"Alright" she answered, "I don't have anything against it" Jaycee said _It's not like anything bad can happen from touching a mirror… but this isn't normal mirrors… But an adventure would be cool!_ She thought.

"Okay let's do this!" Arachne said "3!" Exie said "2" Jaycee said "Now!" they all said together and touched the mirrors, nothing happened, they sweatdropped. Suddenly something pulled them straight in to the mirrors, and instead of meeting hard cold glass they just went inside the mirrors.

Jaycee P.O.V

A strong force pulled me inside the mirror by my wrist; I closed my eyes and screamed. The force continued to pull me faster and faster "SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" I screamed, but continued faster and faster until. It felt like I went straight through a wall of ice-cold water. I continued to scream before I hit something firm and hard, a wall, and then I fainted.

Arachne P.O.V

Something incredibly strong pulled me inside the mirror by my wrist forcing me to close my eyes, it went fast and faster and faster "I KNOW I LIKE ROLLERCOASTERS BUT THIS IS A LITTLE OVER THE TOP!" I screamed as loud as I could. It went faster and faster, so fast that I had troubles with breathing properly. Then for a brief second it felt like I went through a wall of ice-cold water. I was slung through the air and hit a firm and hard wall, I caught a glimpse of a shocked blonde blue-eyed boy and a black clad butler with glasses before everything faded away and I was unconscious.

Exie P.O.V

Something grabbed my hand harshly and dragged me head first inside the mirror making me yelp and close my eyes in shock. It pulled me faster and fast, so fast that I was about to faint. No matter how much I tried I couldn't scream, and then for a little moment everything felt cold around me. I was throwed out from the mirror and in to a cold fabric, and then unconsciousness took me away.

* * *

NO: So? How you like it? Again sorry for the short chapters but I will try to write longer!

Exie: Don't forget to vote for where I should end up!

Jaycee: The voting poll are on NorwegianOtaku's profile so please take a trip there and vote!

Arachne: Don't forget to review!

NO: Reviews are what keeps me going! :D


	6. Waking up 1

NO:Hey Hey Hey everyone! I'm here with another chappy for ya'll! [_(^.^)_] I have school tomorrow but I'll just be thinking over what to write for next chappy.. There's only 12 days left of school now for me! but I won't be writing the 22 for I'm going to have a party with my three younger friends that day!

Exie: Woot! Woot! party!

Arachne: but there's still a tie at the poll...

NO: ah! *disappears to corner of woe*

Jay: Good job Arachne...

Arachne: But it is!

Exie: NorwegianOtaku does not own kuroshitsuji! She only owns her own characters! ^^

Jay: Please enjoy the chappy while we try to get her out from the corner

* * *

Chapter 6: Waking Up 1.

No one's P.O.V

Ciel and Sebastian stared down at the mysterious girl who had just flown screaming out of the mirror and now was lying by the wall unconscious. She had long wavy black hair that reached down to her hips, it had a reddish shine to it and it seemed like it was made of black silk. Her clothes seemed weird and inappropriate to Ciel, she wore a pair of black shorts and long red socks with gold stripes, and her shoes was white with hints of red here and there. She also wore a gold colored sweater that hugged her figure, a black vest with an emblem with a lion on it that said 'Gryffindor', and a red tie. After a while her eyebrows started to furrow as sign that she was going to wake up.

Jaycee P.O.V

I opened my eyes slightly and gripped my head with my left hand "Ouch… What happened?" I said to myself "You flew out from the mirror and hit the wall" A voice said, I jumped slightly, I didn't expect to get an answer.

I opened my eyes more and looked up to see the fancy dressed boy and the black clad butler I, Exie and Arachne had seen in my mirror the other day. My mouth fell open; I looked around at the room I was in. I was on the floor in a bedroom with light green walls and huge windows.

"W-Where am I?" I asked with a weak voice. "You are in the Phantomhive manor" the boy answered, I looked at him and took in all the details. He had blackblue-ish hair; a black eye patch covered one eye while the visible eye was the same deep blue that my mother has.

I shook my head "Not like that…" I said, "I mean where am I? Which town? Which country? What year?" I asked, the boys visible eye widened a little at my last question

"The town you are in is London" the butler answered, I moved my eyes over to him and did as I always do to people no matter who they are, I looked him right in the eyes as he did to me "The country you are in is England and the year is 1888" he said, my eyes went wide open at the last part.

_I'm in London… More important… the year is 1888! The 19__th__ century? The Victorian area? _

"18.. 88…" I said with a really light voice and a nervous laugh "that's… 124 years back in time.." I said and laughed nervously again, and then I hiccupped. The boy and the butler stared at me "What do you mean 124 years back in time?" the boy asked.

_Geh! How do I explain that! _

"Who are you anyway?" he then asked, I smiled inside me feeling a little calmer.

_Now_ _that'll be easier to explain and I might as well explain a little more while I'm at it…_

"*hick* my name is Jaycee Annabelle Vierra" I said slowly "I *hick* am the eldest daughter of Mellony and Hierremias Vierra.. I come from New York and *hick*" I took a shaky breath trying to make sure my hiccups where gone "I-I…" I stuttered before inhaling deeply

"I feel really nervous because you told me that the year is 1888 and that means I went back 124 years back in time when I went through that weird mirror mom bought because last time I checked the year was 2012 and-and-and time-travels aren't even possible!" I said really fast before closing my eyes trying to calm down, I stood up and opened my eyes

"Now I need some more answers" I said looking from the butler to the boy "Who are you two?" I asked calmly outside but still shocked on the inside. "I am Ciel Phanthomhive the Earl of Phanthomhive," the young boy said.

_I wonder if he's an earl at this young age.. Maybe his parents were murdered like Exie's original parents were, or maybe they just died end of story? I wonder.._

"And I am nothing but his loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis" the butler said with a closed eyed smile. I jumped a little inside my mind.

_iiiii… That is almost the same smile as Cassidy's 'I'm going to kill Dan for this' smile.. Scary! _

_W-Wait now… I came from his mirror… I have no place to stay… and I have never been to London before… Yup! If Ciel doesn't let me stay I'm screwed!_

"Eh… Ciel-san.." I said shyly addressing him the way Izumi taught me they do in Japan " W-Would you be kind enough to let me stay here.. I've never been to London before and especially not in the 19th century…" I said my shy side showing itself strongly.

Ciel looked at me "Sebastian" he said, Sebastian looked at him "Take her to the guest room" Ciel continued, he then looked at my clothes and frowned slightly "and bring her something appropriate to wear.." he then said, Sebastian smiled "Yes, my lord" he then walked up to a door "Follow me Miss Vierra" he said, I followed after but not before I had said "Peh! Just call me Jay!"

* * *

Arachne: Hoped you enjoyed the longest chappy so far!

NO: I really hope some of you who maybe are new to this story or maybe not new... Could go to my profile and vote for where Exie should end up!

Jay: Reviews are loved!

Exie: And if you add it to your favorites NorwegianOtaku would be jumping with joy!

Jay&Arachne: Literally... '(–.–)


	7. Waking up 2

NO: Hey Hey and sorry for the long wait! But Alois is a bitch to write!

Arachne: Yup! and he is kinda creepy if look at it..

Exie: At least there's only three days of school left for NO!

Jay: And that means a lot of writing!

Arachne: And you readers better go to NOs profile and vote for where Exie will end up!

Exie: There's still a tie!

Jay: Enough talk now!

Everyone: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Waking up 2.

No one's P.O.V

Alois stared shocked down at the unconscious girl that had had just flow straight out from the mirror he got only five days ago. Claude was also shocked, but as always you couldn't see it on him. The girl had black hair with hints of a brown shine that went just past her shoulders, it waved and curled here and there and made it look like a black ocean. She wore some quite weird clothes. She wore a short-sleeved black shirt with '2NE1' written on it with big gold letters, a pair of deep blue pants, black and white striped socks and light brown shoes. But on her head was the weirdest part of her outfit; it was a big helmet looking thing in the colors; red black and white. After a while of just staring at the girl her fingers began to twitch and her eyebrows furrowed in pain.

Arachne P.O.V

I sat up and shook my head slightly "Ouch… What the hell just happened?" I said, and opened my eyes and looked up to see the blonde boy and the butler I saw before I had fainted.

_Holy shit… The mirror… The mirror! I fell through the mirror! Where am I now? Where am I?_

_**Okay Arachne calm down.. Calm down..**_

_Calm down? Calm down? How the heck am I supposed to calm down? Stupid inner voice!_

_**I'm not stupid! You're just panicking!**_

_Well of course I am! Anyone would panic in this kind of situation!_

Suddenly the blonde boy smiled and chuckled "You look so pathetic on the floor like that" he said walking closer to me, he bent down so that his face was on the same level as mine

"like a butterfly trying to escape from the spiders web" he said, then I became aware of what he just had said and began to laugh, not a chuckle but a really brutal laugh, it was just so funny. His smile faded and he stood up straight again

"What's so funny?" he asked "W-What you just said s-sounds really funny... because of my name!" I said through laughing fits. "And your names is?" he asked "Arachne Crystal Webb" I managed to say once I had calmed down.

"So you understand that me being 'A butterfly trying to escape from the spiders web' sounds funny to me right?" I said with a smile, but it faded as soon as it came "Where am I?" I asked, "You are in the Trancy manor" the butler stated calmly, I tilted my head to the left like a question mark "Doesn't ring a single bell" I said and took off the helmet.

_**Apparently wearing a helmet wasn't that good of an idea…**_

_No, shit Sherlock…_

"Who are you really?" I asked them both, the blonde boy smiled again "I am Alois Trancy Earl of Trancy and this.." He said and gestured to the butler "Is my butler Claude Faustus" he said with a bright smile. "Ah.. I'll remember that"

I looked around me trying to find something to prove this was all a dream, but my aching head proved that this was actually happening. All inside the bedroom seemed utterly old fashioned.

_Kind of Victorian era fashioned really…_

Then I got a really crazy thought, but still it seemed so possible so I just had to ask "What year is it?" I asked "Why 1888 of course" Alois said.

_What? 1888… he got to be kidding_

I looked him straight in his light blue eyes, and my deep brown widened with shock and I realized.

_He's not kidding…_

_**Well.. goodbye sanity!**_

Alois stared at me "Is there something wrong?" he asked "I've t-traveled back 124 years in time…" I said with a voice that was lighter than usual. Alois laughed "Why do you think that?" he asked mockingly "because last time I checked the year was 2012" I said with the same shocked voice.

Alois looked at his nails like they were a lot more interesting than a strange girl that had just a moment ago flown out from his mirror and now sat on the floor claiming to have traveled 124 years back in time.

_Yeah, his nails are __so__ much more interesting._

"124 years huh? You probably don't have a place to stay then" he said, looked at me and grinned evilly.

_Oh no… I see were this is going… He wants me to beg him…_

"eeh… C-could you let me s-stay here please?" I asked really nervous but kind of irritated at the same time. "hmmm…. I don't know.." Alois said looking rather uninterested at his nails again, but again he looked at me with an evil grin. "if you can prove to be of benefit then I'll let you stay" he said while his grin grew to a big Cheshire cat grin.

_WHAT! How am I going to be of benefit to him? Does he want me to be his servant or something? Tell me!_

_**I don't know! I'm a part of you so how am I going to know?**_

"I wonder will you be a good maid?" Alois said and bent down again so he look me straight in my eyes, he stilted my chin up so I look in straight in his light blue eyes and then he let go of my chin with a soft smile. "deep brown… a beautiful color those eyes of yours…" he said with a warm sweet tone.

_What the heck? Is he bipolar or something?_

_**Yes, congratulations on discovering that Sherlock**_

_Hey! Don't be so sarcastic towards me! It's my job to be like that inner voice!_

_**My name is Scarlet! And actually I am you! A part of you!**_

_What?_

_**God you're stupid…**_

"What do you say huh?" Alois asked snapping out from my 'conversation' with Scarlet or myself? "stay here as my maid hm?" he asked me.

_I don't really have a choice do I?_

_**Nope!**_

I nodded "Alright" I said trying to ignore the lump that had formed in my throat, Alois's eyes brightened and he smiled happily and looked at Claude "Great isn't it Claude?" Alois asked "Yes" Claude answered simply and looked from Alois to me.

"Claude go get Hannah so she can get Arachne something proper to wear" Alois said looking at me while I got up from the floor. "Yes, your highness" Claude said with a hand over his chest then he bowed slightly and walked out the door. Alois walked up to me and took my hands "Come on Arachne I'll show you around my mansion!" he said and ran out the door still holding my hands so I had to follow.

_**Look on the bright sides! First you don't have to sleep outside and starve and **_

_Second it definitely __won't __be boring_

* * *

NO: I hated writing Alois but I somehow made it

Exie: We all hope you enjoyed this chappy

Arachne: A new one will be coming as soon as there's no longer a tie at the voting poll

Jay: NO will close it the 24 of June so hurry up folks!

Exie: and if some of you readers has a deviantART account feel free to draw us!

Jay: I would love it if NO could describe Exie further for you so you could you could draw her too

Arachne: But you have to wait, so feel free to draw the rest of us!

Jay: You'll soon get to know all of our families better too

Exie: But not before you go to that poll and vote vote vote!

Everyone: Please review!


	8. Waking up 3

NO: Hey-o readers! So here is the wanted chapter 8 of Three mirrors, Two worlds!

Exie: The poll is now closed and You'll finally see where I ended up!

Arachne: We are yet to see any fanart of us on deviantart but we'll wait

Jay: If you have any suggestions on what our dresses/oufits should look like write it in the review

NO: And I am happy to say that you can now ask questions to me and my characters! Just write the questions in the review! (^.^)

Exie: NO is very sorry for the long wait

Arachne: And that she has forgotten to do the disclaimer and claimer over so long time

Jay: But NorwegianOtkau does not own Kuroshitsuji, but she does own the whole Cheang family, the Webb family, the Vierra family and any characters she creates herself

Exie: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Waking up 3.

No one's P.O.V

Grell opened the door to the storeroom with a sigh and entered "Why does Will make me do this… clean the storeroom…" He said and sighed again.

He decided that he should start in the back of the storeroom, but then something grabbed his attention, a tall mirror with beautiful black wooden carvings. Grell grinned, he might as well check that he looked good before starting cleaning the storeroom. He walked quickly towards the mirror and when he was almost there, he tripped, face flat on the floor with a high-pitched little scream.

He groaned as he got up from the floor "ow ow ow" he said and touched his poor bruised nose slightly and looked at what he had tripped in. It was some big black curtains that were wrapped around something, and the thing inside, moved. Grell was scared now, so scared that he couldn't move a muscle, he could only stare at the curtains as the thing inside struggled to get out. Then he heard the noises the thing was making and all his fear melted away and he was filled curiosity

"Oh by the Mediterranean Sea!" the girl inside the curtains said as she finally got out of them.

The girl had long strawberry blonde hair that went past her hips and went over in a light pink color from past her shoulders. She had bangs that covered her right eye while her left eye had a pretty shinigami like green-yellowish color. Her clothes were very pretty in Grell's opinion. She wore a light red T-shirt with a butterfly print in light blue and elegant letters that read 'freedom', on her arms were blue and red striped fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, she wore tight fitting light blue jeans and light gray jogging shoes.

Exie P.O.V

Finally I got from those damn curtains, I looked to my left and then to my right, and when I looked to my right I saw a very feminine man with long red hair, a red outfit and red glasses. There was no doubt about him being a man though he was very feminine. With all that red on he looked kind of like Cass-Onee but with some differences. For half-a-minute the flamboyant male and I just stared at another but then suddenly

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" he shouted as he ran out of the room the fastest he could. I sweatdropped.

_What in the Atlantic sea?_

_He seemed to be in a hurry_

_**Seemed more like panic to me…**_

_Thea?_

_Yes?_

_Wendy?_

_**Yes?**_

_Get out of my head_

_But-_

_I've told you two before, only be in my head when there is something really important you want to tell me_

_**But-**_

_No, buts!_

_Alright…_

**_Alright…_**

* * *

NO: I should probably explain, Thea is Exie's angel side while Wendy is Exie's demon side… No not like good and bad sides that pop up on your shoulder, but something else. You'll be told later in the story. Arachne also has that, Scarlet you see is her demon side, you'll meet her angel side later, and Jaycee also hasdemon and angel side. But, you'll have to wait. Back to Exie!

* * *

Still Exie P.O.V

I looked around myself to figure out where I was, it was pretty dark and the room was full of random stuff. I looked to my left and saw the door the redhead just had ran out of, I took some steps towards it but before I knew it the redhead was back and he had brought a brown-haired man in a suit who also wore glasses nut his frames were black.

_I guess that's Will_

The brown-haired man pushed up his glasses with a gardening tool of some sorts " Grell Sutcliff here said he found you in a pile of black curtains by a mirror is that true?" he asked

_So the redhead's name is Grell… that's useful to know._

"Y-Yes" I said carefully "Would you care to tell me your name?" he asked "I'm Exie N. Cheang" I answered, "Who are you?" I then asked, "My name is William T. Spears" He answered stoically not changing the tone in his voice the slightest "from which part of the dispatch do you come from?" he asked, I blinked and tilted my head to the side

"Pardon?" I said confused, "from which part of the dispatch are you from?" he asked again.

_Dispatch? What in the Red Sea is he talking about Thea?_

_The shinigami dispatch dear_

_The what in heaven, hell and the seven seas dispatch?_

_**The shinigami dispatch Exie… These men standing in front of you are shinigami or death gods as they are also called **_

_Death… Gods… They are…_

"You two are shinigami?" I said, the question I wanted to ask had somehow escaped my mouth. "Yes we are" Will said and pushed up his glasses again, at that moment I found about two million questions to ask but no way to use my mouth to ask them, so I stood there with my mouth open and eyes blinking rapidly.

"Wait so you're not a shinigami?" Grell asked surprised, "No… I'm… I'm kind of… human…" I said shocked

_**Yes! You are kind of human! But not fully!**_

_I'm not fully human?_

_You just said so yourself dear but we'll explain for them if they ask_

_Okay… that's good I guess…_

"Kind of human? So you're not fully human?" Grell asked with one raised red eyebrow, I was about to open my mouth to answer but when I talked it wasn't my voice that came out

"**Well… Yes" **Wendy's voice said from my mouth "She is not fully human no" Thea's voice said

"**It's a rather long story" **

"But if you could be ever so kind and let us stay"

"**Then we'll explain it for you"**

"For you too Exie darling"

"**What do you say?" **Wendy asked, and then her and Thea's voice overlapped another Wendy's filled with disgust and hate while Thea's filled with curiosity and amusement** "Shinigami" **They said together.

For a moment it actually looked like Will was shocked or at least surprised, but he quickly got over that, but Grell had his mouth and eyes wide open and his glasses were in danger of falling down from his nose. "Very well" Will said and pushed his glasses up with the gardening thingy

"I'll let you stay but only if you explain how she is not fully human and how you got here" he said.

_Oh! Just perfect! He's talking to you two and that means he is just going to ignore little normal human me humph!_

_**No comment**_

_Nothing to be said from me lalala_

"So if you would follow me Miss Cheang" Will said and turned towards the door and opened it form.

"You know…" I said with a little pause "You could just call me Exie" I said and walked through the door "And I'm fully capable of opening a door myself" I said and giggled a little.

_Will seems kind of boring and stoic but I'll make him smile and fun for sure!_

_**One, you draw to conclusions really quickly... not bad ones though... second, Good luck with that!**_

_I actually agree with Wendy here, Good luck with that!_

_Shut up you two… I'll make him smile and that's a promise!_

* * *

Exie: did you like it? did you like it? did you like it? In this chapter I do seem a little out of character but that's just because I'm skeptical and I don't know Will enough to fell safe around him! Grell seems like a good guy though but I need to make Will smile!

Arachne: We all hope you liked this chapter and we hope you'll like the next one too!

NO: I'll be sure to work hard and get Exie to act like her hyper self again!

Jay: Please please please review! If you do cute little Ara will give you a hug through your computer/Pc!

Arachne: *glares at Jay* What did you say?

Jay: I-I meant cute little Exie will give you a hug through your computer/Pc if you review

Exie: Oh! That would be a cool fanart! With me coming out of your screen and hugging you! Please make something like that on deviantart! *puppyeyes* but it's alright if you don't do it...

Everyone: And please review!


	9. You are officially a Phantomhive maid

NO: Hey guys! I know you all had to wait quite some time for this chappy, but here it is!

Arachne: NO had a hard time writing this

Jay: and this is the longest chappy so far! Yay!

Exie: but NO will try her hardest to write even longer chappies!

Arachne: While NO was writing this she actually also came up with something to call yyou readers instead of readers!

Jay: Mirror gazers! Or just gazers for short!

* * *

Chapter 9: You are officially a Phantomhive maid

**Inside one of the guest rooms (^V^)**

Jay P.O.V

"No" I said with my arms crossed glaring at what Sebastian held in front of me "I am not wearing that" I said stubbornly, a vein mark popped on Sebastian's head. He had actually tried to convince me into wearing that for at least thirty minutes with no success.

_Can't you just wear it?_

_No, It's not my style Nora_

**_I think it looks lovely_**

_But I don't Marie, besides it's my decision _

**_*Sigh* Very well, you can have it your way_**

_But, you're in 1888 what you're wearing is way too revealing for this era_

_I guess… But I'm never going to wear a corset!_

**_Ugh those things are horrible_**

_Agreed_

Sebastian sighed "Miss Vierra I know this is not what you are used to wear but you can't wear something like that you are wearing now it is highly inappropriate besides you will join the young master tomorrow to go shopping so you can get more clothes your size so for this time being you will just have to bear with wearing this" he said.

I looked at the dress; it was clearly a maid uniform though it seemed to cover legs more than what those from the 21st does. I sighed, "Fine I'll wear it" I said, Sebastian smiled "But" I said with a pause to get his full attention "I'm not going to wear a corset" I said, took the dress carefully out of his hands

"I will leave you change now Miss-" Sebastian said but I cut him off before he could finish "Jay… It's just Jay… no Miss Vierra no Miss Jaycee or Miss Jay… just… Jay" I said, Sebastian smiled a closed eyes smile "Very well Jay" he said and went out of the room. The next 15 minutes were used to try and get that blasted dress on.

When I finally got the dress on I looked in the full-body mirror that was hung up on the wall. It looked pretty good on me, but still…

_I'm probably not going to like the clothes of this era, am I?_

_Nope, you are going to __dislike__ them very strongly_

**_I think I'm going to like it here_**

_Just shut up Marie_

I sighed, brushed some dust off the dress and walked up to the door and opened carefully while Marie and Nora continued to fight with each other. Sebastian looked at me as I walked out of the door, he opened his mouth to say something "I guess Ciel wants to talk to me, right?" I said before he could say anything

"Yes, now if you would please follow me" he said and started to walked down the hall, I quickly followed after him.

No one's P.O.V **Ciel's study room (^V^)**

Ciel yawned slightly with his in front of his mouth, his thoughts wandered back to the strange girl "Jaycee Annabelle Vierra" he said recalling the name of the girl. There were many reasons for Ciel to think of her a weird; for the first, she fell out of his mirror screaming. For the second, she claimed to come from another time

"2012… the 21st century" he said to himself. Indeed she had said that she came from the year 2012 and not only that but she also claimed to be coming from a city named…. New York? Ciel shook his head. No, he wasn't concerned about how weird she was or were she came from, no what he was concerned about was; would she make a good pawn or not? Would she be of any use? Would she survive to the end of this game? And finally, would she show herself to be more than just a pawn? Just as Ciel thought of this someone knocked on the door

"Come in" he said, the door was opened and Sebastian and Jaycee entered the study room.

Jaycee P.O.V

"Please sit down" Ciel said and pointed to a chair that faced towards his desk. While I walked towards the chair and sat down Sebastian walked up to Ciel and stood by his side like a shadow. "I have a few questions to ask you" Ciel said not with curiosity in his voice but something that said that he wanted answers and he would not be very patient to get these answers. "Ask away" I said "For the first" he said with a slight pause "How did you get here?"

_Oh boy, this is going to take a looooooong time for sure_

_You don't say_

**_Well you better start explaining dear_**

_Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'll start explaining now_

"Well…" I said think over what to say and I figured out to begin with the mirrors "my mom had bought this weird mirror in an antique shop and put it in a little storeroom we have and one time not so long ago me and my two best friends went in that storeroom to get out something and then they saw the mirror and pointed out that they also had mirrors just like that mirror" I said and took a little break

"What was so weird about this mirror?" Ciel asked, "It didn't reflect anything and the glass was all black" I said thinking over it "and at times the glass would make water like movements like waves" I said, Ciel seemed to get just more and more interested for he had dropped the whole 'I'm pretty bored' face

"Well anyway we kinda silently watched the mirror at first but then you and Sebastian showed up in the mirror" I said and took a break to look at their expressions, Sebastian looked amused and interested while Ciel looked like the more he knew the wanted to know… I have no idea how I could tell that.

"We didn't speak much of what happened until lunch time when Arachne one of my best friends said absently that she wondered what the mirror really was and I said that I wondered if her and Exie's mirrors did the same thing and Arachne said well more like she was thinking out loud that maybe they are portals to other worlds and Exie my other best friends being as she always is said that she bet that the mirrors actually are portals to other worlds" I took a break in the explanation again

"And they turned out to be that... portals to another world" I said and sighed. "But how did get here?" Ciel asked. "Oh that's right I didn't answer that! He he" I said, Ciel sweatdropped.

"Well what happened was that I Exie and Arachne touched our mirrors at the same time and what happened then was that the mirror or something dragged us into the mirrors at an amazing speed and Exie and Arachne probably ended up somewhere else but that's what happened and the mirror or whatever it was continued to drag me faster and faster until I fell out of your mirror" I said finally done with explaining

"Just one more thing" Ciel said.

_I hope I don't have to explain anything more…_

"Since you have no choice but to stay here you might as well be of use," he said smirking slightly "I want you to be my maid while staying here and you will get paid too don't worry" he said

"Sure" I said and shrugged "I don't mind… A place to stay and job… sounds good to me," I said with a soft smile "Good" Ciel said "Sebastian go introduce her to the others" he said "Yes, my lord" Sebastian said with a bow, he then walked up to where I sat and held out his hand which I took and stood up from my chair.

Sebastian and I walked down the hall when a red-haired maid with big round glasses came running with a tea tray in her hands.

"Sebastian!" she yelled "I've the young master's tea!" she yelled and just as she said the last word she stumbled in her own feet and the tea tray flew out of her hands and up in the loose air, the maid looked up in shock just as I caught the tray with my right hand the teapot with my left hand and the tea cup landed on the back side of my shoe on my outstretched right foot. It was silent for a moment

"Sebastian would you mind taking the tea cup off of my foot it has tea in it and I don't want to spill anything" I said "Of course" Sebastian said, grabbed the tea cup and placed on the tray. The maid got up from the floor just as I placed the teapot on the tray "H-how did you do that?" She asked pushing her glasses upward "The only one that I've seen do that before is Sebastian" She said

"Oh I used to work at café and there was one of the other girls working there that did like you did multiple times" I said and gave her the tray "I guess it has become kind of a reflex" I said with a bright smile "I'm Jaycee by the way but you can call me Jay" I said

"I-I'm Meyrin i-it is nice to meet you" she said "Are you from America?" she asked me "Well yes but I'll be working here from now on so I guess we're colleagues" I said happily "You're a new maid? Well that wonderful! Yes it is!" She said nodding in agreement with herself "Oh! Some advise Meyrin," I said pausing to get her full attention

"Huh?" she said a little confused "Don't run when you are carrying something fast walking is okay but not running especially inside" I said, looked down at her shoes and then up to her face again "And tying your laces is a good idea too" I said in friendly tone so I didn't sound like a smartass.

"We really should get going now Jay" Sebastian said, I turned my head back to him "Oh yeah so I can meet the others right?" I asked "Yes" Sebastian answered simply and walked past me "It was nice to meet you but I have to go now see you later Meyrin!" I said and walked quickly up to Sebastian and followed after him. "That was very good what you did there" he said "I guess but it's what I said it's kind of a reflex" I said.

After some more walking Sebastian opened a door that led to a kitchen and inside that kitchen was a tall pretty muscular dirty blonde man with short beard a cigar in his mouth wearing a cook uniform and goggles hanging from his neck, but there was something that shocked me and that was that he was holding a flamethrower, and he was about to use it on the meat.

"Baldroy I suggest that you do not use that flamethrower" Sebastian said, Bardoy looked towards me and Sebastian "Oh come on Sebastian I'm the chef after all" he said, I sweatdropped "Huh? Who are you?" Bardoy asked once he saw me "I'm Jaycee but you can call me Jay I'm a new maid here" I said smiling

"A new maid that's good I'm Baldroy but you can call me Bard I'm the chef" He said and smiled a huge smile "Are you from America Bard?" I asked, "Yea I am" he answered, "Cool! I'm American too!" I said and laughed a little

"That's awesome" Bard said I looked at his flamethrower that he had now slung over his shoulder and laughed again "Huh? Did I do something funny?" Bard asked confused "No no no" I said shaking my head, "I just remembered something really funny and really stupid my uncle Richard did one time" I said recalling what had happened

"What did he do?" Bard asked "Well… He was holding his flamethrower just like you're doing right now and he was talking with aunt Sara who is his wife and…" I said and took a break to laugh some more, not a lot but some "And he managed to pull the trigger and set fire to his hair" I said, Bard looked at the flamethrower and slowly put it down on the kitchen bench which made me laugh more.

_It actually isn't so bad here, lots of cool and friendly people_

_Yeah… the people here are pretty cool_

**_I wonder if there are any more people here_**

_Me too…_

Suddenly a young strawberry blonde male with a straw-hat hanging around his neck came running in "SEBASTIAN!" he shouted, I noticed he was crying too

"what happened Finny?" Bard asked the strawberry blonde "I-I was just picking an apple because I was a little hungry and t-then the tree broke and it knocked over another tree!" Finny said and then started to bawl, my eyes widened

_He… Broke a tree… and the tree knocked over… another tree…. What the… what the hell!_

**_I don't even know what to say…_**

_Thank God…_

**_What?_**

_Nothing! I said nothing! Nothing at all! Nothing important! Nothing rude! I swear!_

When Sebastian finally got Finny too calm down Sebastian introduced me to him "Finnian this Jaycee she will be working as our second maid from today on" Sebastian said "Hi! it's true what Sebastian said but you can feel free to call me Jay" I said with a bright smile

"It is nice to meet you Jay! I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny!" Finny said smiling in return "Well Jay it seems you are officially a Phantomhive maid" Sebastian said with a smirk.

* * *

Exie: Hope you enjoyed this chappy!

Arachne: NO will soon start on another one

Jay: And as NO said/wrote last chapter you can now ask us about things!

Arachne: You can ask NO about random stuff or you can ask us (her OCs) random stuff like what's our favorite color or..

NO: what's the scariest dream you've had, all kinds of things

Exie: Review and become a Mirror Gazer today!

Arachne: We'll see you all next chappy!

Jay: Please ask us questions!

NO: Bye Bye! (^–^)


	10. Questions and Answers

Chapter 10: Questions And Answers

NO: (TTOTT) UWAH! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!

Exie: (TOT) UWAAAAH!

Jay&Arachne: CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU!

NO: I'm really sorry but you have to wait longer for a new chapter…. (TTOTT)

Exie: The reason is that NO has been at her cabin for four days

Arachne: And there is no Internet there

Jay: And NO is writing her story at her stationary Mac

NO: so I couldn't bring it (T.T)

Exie: And it's even worse!

Jay: NO got fever after that and hasn't started writing the next chapter until today!

Arachne: She's been really sick but she's up and going now!

NO: I promise I'll write as much as I can when I have time! (TOT)

Exie: But for now you'll just have to be happy that we're going to answer you questions!

Arachne: So let's get started! (^.^)

Jay: Red Cookies asked Exie what's your favorite dessert?

Exie: Oooo that's a hard one! I really like Italian ice cream with strawberry flavor but there are also a lot of other desserts I like! But I can tell you that my favorite candy is strawberry flavored Pocky! I love Pocky! And strawberries too!

NO: Pretty-little-liar-girl70 asked… Oh wow that's a lot of questions! Okay first for Jay ahem! Jaycee, can I call you Jay Jay? Also are you going to fall for Sebastian later on?

Jay: Of course you can call me Jay Jay! (^.^) In fact Tala calls me that so I don't really mind! About that second question… *looks at NO before looking back* I don't really know what NO has planed later on in the story (? _?) So…. I don't know really…

NO: *grins* Okay next set questions is for Arachne! Ahem! Arachne, I just love your name! Anyways are you going to annoy the hell out of Claude? Do you like spiders? O I love spiders… Ah! She made a pun at the question about Claude *laughs*

Arachne: Okay… Thanks! I really like my name too! I don't if I'll annoy him or not but.. Who knows? Maybe Maybe… I love spiders too! Tiny spiders are cute while big spiders are cool, awesome, fascinating you name it!

Jay: Next question from pretty-little-liar-girl70! Exie, you are so lucky to be w/ the Shinigami's! Anyways have you ever watched Cupcakes?

Exie: *whimpers* Yes… Yes, I have… And it was terrifying… (ToT)

Arachne: The next questions are for everyone! First are you single?

Jay: Yeah, I don't care so much about romance

Exie: Same here! I think we're all single if not Arachne has a special someone…

Arachne. We're all single… Simple as that

NO: I'm sorry but the original characters of Kuroshitsuji can't answer seeing that I'm such an idiot writing them… But Plu Plu can answer!

Pluto: Woof!

NO: Next question! Have you had an affair?

Exie: Affair? (O.O)

Arachne: You seriously don't know what an affair is Exie? (=.=)

Exie: Nope! *Realizes* Oh now I remember! Nope! I haven't!

Jay: Me neither!

Arachne: I don't think so…

Pluto: Woof Woof!

NO: are you having an affair?

Exie&Arachne&Jay: Nope!

Pluto: Woof!

Jay: Okay you barking idiot you can leave now…

Pluto: Woof?

Jay: Leave! Go away!

Exie: *sweatdrops* He's a dog Jay he doesn't understand

Arachne: Yeah Jay he's just dog… Well a demon dog but still a dog!

Jay: But that constant barking is really annoying

Arachne: Again he's a dog

Exie: I guess Jay isn't a dog person…

NO: hehe anyway.. Next question! What do you look for in a partner?

Exie: Someone who makes me happy!

Jay: Pass

Arachne: I don't care!

NO: That's it! Again I promise I'll work really hard on the next chapter! And I am so sorry that you have to wait so long (T.T)

Jay: Please review!

Arachne: And if you like the story please add it to story alerts!

Exie: NO gets really happy when people review or add her story to favorites and it also makes her want to write!

NO: I hope next chapter will be good and I am so sorry that you have to wait even longer! It's all my fault! (TTOTT) UWAAAH!

Jay: She's crying… ('–.–)

Arachne: Again… ('–.–)

Exie: Don't cry don't cry don't cry! Be happy and smile! Please?

NO: *sniff* You can ask me and any of my Ocs -that means every character I myself have created in this story- Questions *sniff*

Exie: You can even ask us for little stories!

Arachne: And long stories too

Jay: We look forward to seeing those reviews (^.^)


	11. The New Servant Of Alois Trancy

NO: Hello everyone! I'm finally done with the new chapter!

Exie: There is chance that NO goes to her cabin in some days

Jay: But she'll bring a Pc to write on! Something she should have thought about before

NO: Hehe (`^.^)

Arachne: Anyway we are really happy about getting done with this chappy

Exie. And NO will try her best to get done with the next one

Jay: And it's going to be a really long one too!

Arachne: We are soooooo sorry for the long wait!

NO: But here you go chappy nr. 11!

* * *

Chapter 11: The new servant of Alois Trancy

**Alois study-room (^.^)**

Arachne P.O.V

"Why are you wearing something like that anyway?" Alois asked me suddenly "Huh?" I said and looked at him.

After he had showed me some parts of the mansion he taken me to his study-room so we could just talk, which turned out to be really awkward to do, and we had just said some few things

"Do you think Claude will be back soon?" he had said, "I don't know," I had answered, and then some time flew by and suddenly he was asking me why I was wearing these clothes.

"Oh well in the 21st century wearing clothes like these are perfectly normal" I said furrowing my eyebrows in thought

_But they're probably not normal here in 19__th__ century…_

_**No, seriously?**_

_Shut up Scarlet you're really beginning to irritate me_

_**That's exactly what I'm trying to do Arachne ^U^**_

_Shut up! Why can't I be like normal people and __not__ have a irritating voice in my head that claims to have a name claiming to be a part of me and… and… When did you even get in my head?_

_We've been here for a long time Darling; it's just that we haven't been able to communicate with you until you got here._

_Oh there's another one? Snappy snu I have a feeling that I'm not going to get much privacy in my head anymore…_

"Arachne? Arachne? Arachne? Hey Arachne!" Alois said getting me back to earth again "Huh? What?" I said confused before I realized what had happen "Ah! I'm sorry I spaced out" I said and laughed nervously. Just in that moment Claude came in, something that actually was a good thing since I didn't really want to tell Alois that I had two voices in my head.

_I wouldn't seem very sane if I told him that…_

_I don't think so.._

_Hey I have a question, what's your name?_

_My name is Leila, I am your angel side and Scarlet is your demon side_

_**You know, I could have told her that myself…**_

_I think I like Leila better than you Scarlet_

_**What? Why?**_

_Well she hasn't been irritating me and she's obviously more quiet than you seeing that she hasn't talked or whatever you're doing until now_

"Come on Arachne!" Alois said, he grabbed my right hand and ran out of the study dragging me with him.

No one's P.O.V

As Alois dragged Arachne along the way to the room where Hannah had laid the dresses she could find Claude couldn't help but to notice that Arachne had a different scent than most humans, a bit inhuman maybe. Of course Alois couldn't sense that maybe she was something else than human, but she had a soul, Claude could smell it. The very scent of her soul was really intoxicating and alluring, but it also had something that said in a way 'I will not give up without a fight' and also 'hurt my friends and you're screwed'. After walking for a while they were finally in front of the door that led to the room they were going to. Claude opened the door and Alois dragged Arachne in who froze almost completely at sight of the dresses that were laid out on bed in the room.

Arachne P.O.V

"This will be were you sleep while you are here!" Alois said with an excited smile and let go of my hand "And you can chose any of these pretty dresses to wear" He said and ran over to the dresses and picked up a pink with white frills "I bet this one will look really cute on you!" he said laid down the dress before he looked at me again and tilted his head to his right "What is with that expression?" he asked me. I was standing almost completely frozen staring at the dresses with a shocked look on my face.

It was silent for a slight moment "P-Please tell me you don't expect me to wear anything like that" I said and pointed with a shaky finger at the pink dress Alois said I would have been cute in.

_Oh please! I'm a freaking tomboy! I don't wear skirt or blouses, I only wear dresses for formal occasions and I don't like pink! I also like playing sports and especially winning, but that's not the point! I can't wear something as girly as that!_

_**I wonder if he'll force you to wear a dress**_

_You're not helping her Scarlet..._

Alois walked up to me "Why wouldn't you wear it?" He asked, "W-Well I-I'm kind of a tomboy" I said with a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand. "Well how about I ask you some things and you answer and then after that we can deal with the clothes okay?" Alois said "Alright I don't mind" I said

_Then maybe there's hope for me not wearing a girly dress!_

_**Let's hope so, I have to agree with you on never wearing something like that**_

_Me too, that dress was absolutely ghastly! _

Alois giggled and grabbed my hands "Let's go back to the study then!" he said and ran out of my room with me after him.

_Ah, more walking… Well more like running…_

_At least he knows his way around here_

_**Yeah, I think it's because he lives here and he's probably lived here for some years**_

_You know I'm going to live here from now on so I probably need to learn how to not get lost in this maze of a house_

_**It's a mansion**_

_House, mansion, whatever! I just need to learn how to not get lost here! Because I have absolutely no sense of direction…_

_**I almost forgot that you're a master in getting lost**_

_****Wait... How do you know?_

**Scene change! Back to Alois's study room (^.^)**

Arachne P.O.V

Alois sat down on a chair behind his desk while I sat down on the one in front of his desk that I was also sitting on the last time we were here. Claude stood by Alois's side and said absolutely nothing.

_I guess he doesn't speak very much…_

_**A man of few words…**_

_He's a boring person_

"First" Alois said bringing me back to earth for the third time today "Tell me in details how you got here" he said and his childish smile was traded with a smirk. "Alright… Let's see" I said thinking over it

_I think I should start with the mirror…_

"In my basement there's a mirror that looks like the one you have… you know the one I fell out of? Yeah.. Um…" I said furrowing my eyebrows in thought "It's kind of difficult to explain but the mirror it don't reflect anything and the glass is black in a way" I said "Okay… Well.. ah this is difficult.." I said thinking about the time Exie and I were visiting Jay and the weird thing with Jay's mirror happened.

"Well about two days ago I were visiting Jaycee who's one of my best friends together with Exie my other best friend" I said starting to get into it.

"And we were going to get something from the storeroom in Jaycee's house where her mother keeps a lot of antiques, and when we went in the first thing Exie and I saw was a mirror just like the one I have in my basement and Exie said that she had a mirror just like that in her garage and then something really weird happened" I said taking a little break.

"What happened?" Alois asked now with curiosity painted all over his face "The mirror reflected something that weren't in the storeroom, not that it reflected anything from the start anyway" I said "What did it reflect?" Alois asked even more curious now.

_Ah! He's so cute!_

_**Kawaii!**_

_I know he's cute but please shut up!_

_Oh! Right! Sorry!_

"It reflected two persons an adult male and a boy about your age but I don't remember what they looked like" I said knowing that Alois would ask about that "what happened next?" he asked

"Well we talked about it and agreed that we should check out if my mirror and Exie's mirror did the same thing so after we were done with school for this day we went home with one walkie-talkie each and since I was kinda nervous I wore my helmet just in case and Exie said that it would all be fine and to calm me down she would touch the glass on the mirror" I said and took a new break "What happened then?"

"She was silent for a moment so I were kinda worried something bad had happened but she responded soon after and she said that the glass made water like movements kinda like waves and then she suggested that we all should touch our mirrors at the same time and see what happened and that we did… and then… and then…" I said but stopped in my own words "I don't really know what happened but there were something that pulled me inside the mirror really fast and went only faster and faster and then… I fell out of your mirror" I said.

Alois seemed to think over something "Where are you from actually?" he asked "New York" I said, Alois looked confused "It's in America" I said, Alois nodded "And.. Which year again?" he asked "2012" I answered, "and you have no idea how to get back right?" he asked "Right" I answered plainly, Alois smirked and turned his head towards Claude

"Claude go get the others so they meet Arachne" he said smiling childishly at Claude "Yes, your Highness" Claude said and walked out of the room.

"How many other servants do you have here?" I asked and Alois looked back to me "Four if we don't count with Claude and of course it will be six with you" he said and his childish smile became a chesire grin in just a few seconds.

No one's P.O.V

"Hannah" Claude said, Hannah looked up at him "Go get the triplets and come to the study-room" he said and turned around to walk away "What's the occasion?" Hannah asked before he could go anywhere "We got a second maid" he said and then walked away.

Hannah's indigo colored eyes widened. _A new maid? _She thought. _Oh please let her not be another demon that is going to try and lead his highness astray _She thought as she walked to the garden where she knew the triplets were. As soon as they saw her they stopped with what they were doing.

"Follow me please" She said and started to walk to the study-room with the triplets following after her.

Arachne P.O.V

Not soon after Claude had walked out of the room to get 'the others' he came back again with four other persons. Three males who were obviously triplets, they had purple hair and from what I could see red eyes. A beautiful female with long white hair, tan skin and indigo colored eyes also walked in.

"Introduce yourselves" Claude said or more like commanded "I'm Hannah Anafeloz" the pretty woman said "I'm Timber" one of the triplets said.

_Timber's fringe is swept to the right, I got to remember that_

"I'm Thompson" another one of the triplets said.

_Thompson's fringe falls to a point in the center_

"And I'm Canterbury" the last of the triplets said

_And Canterbury's fringe is swept to the left, Okay Timber right, Thompson center and Canterbury left_

_**I don't think you're gonna remember that**_

_Me neither… _

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Arachne and I'm from New York and I hope to become good friends with all of you" I said with a smile "Arachne will be working here as a maid from now on" Alois said with a big smile "The new servant of Alois Trancy" he said more to himself than to any of the others in the room, kind of like it had a different meaning or something.

_This will be interesting enough_

_I think so to Leila_

_**But Alois still hasn't said anything about what you're going to wear Arachne!**_

_So there's still a chance you will be forced to wear a dress!_

_...Say what?_

_**There's still a chance you'll be forced to wear that frilly pink dress**_

_****Frilly... Pink... Dress?_

_Arachne? Are you alright?_

_Damn it all…_

* * *

Arachne: So now you know that I'm a tomboy

Exie: Arachne almost never wear dresses

Jay: and that's a shame since she'd be so cute in a dress

NO: I don't think that helps Jay

Arachne: I hope you liked the chappy and I hope I'm not going to wear a frilly pink dress *shivers* hehe..

Jay: Please ask us more questions!

NO: You can ask me or my Ocs any thing you'd like to know! You can also ask them for little stories about thing they have been through together

Arachne: Please review

NO: and we will see again next chappy!

Exie: Hope you enjoy the story!

Jay: Bye Bye!


	12. What in Heaven, Hell and the seven seas

NO: hello again! I'm sorry I used so long time but I had to think through a lot of things and hadn't it been for that I had a fever, a head ache and my whole body was hurting, Then this chappy would have been out two days ago

Exie: NO is also sorry that this is a short chappy

Arachne: But it's a really good one

Jay: she really needed to think over everything

Exie: So here's the new chappy

Arachne: Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: What in Heaven, Hell and the Seven seas

**In Will's office (^.^)**

Exie P.O.V

Both Will and Grell was staring at me, but with different emotions; Will was calm and made it clear with just his eyes that he did not want to waste any time while Grell was excited and had a weird sort of tension in his eyes. Wendy cleared her throat or my throat or… whatever!

"**I should probably start explaining," **She said and for a brief second my eyes felt very weird, but it disappeared quickly.

_So what now, Wendy explains the whole thing while I stay quiet?_

_Exactly, I'm not really good at these sorts of things so I'll shut up too._

_Oh, alright then_

"**Let's take from the basics okay?" **Wendy said, Grell nodded **"Okay then" **Wendy said

**Wendy P.O.V**

"**You all know about reapers angels and demons right?" I questioned, the shinigamis nodded, and Exie too. Not that I could see her doing it but I could feel her head go up and down.**

"**Well some of these… believe it or not falls in 'love' more or less with humans… and their children seems like normal humans though they have for example demon blood in their veins too but you can see that the child have some similarities with a demon… For example their eyes can flash a demonic color they're born with black nails that disappear at one age but comes back at another age… they can live inhumanly long and they can be stronger faster and cleverer than normal humans" I said explaining it in a way that even a three year old would understand.**

"**And since it's not very normal for someone to meet and fall in love with a demon, shinigami or angel, people like that are very rare… So mostly those people who are offspring of for example demon and human, falls in love with humans and their kids fall for humans to and so on and so on" I said and took a break to let it sink in.**

"**So in a family line where this has happened doesn't mean that all their descendants are such abnormal human, they can also be just normal humans but sometimes in a family line as such after many generations there can be some people where you can see the similarities to a demon again" I said and took a break just to think.**

"**Exie is from a family line where her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was married and had three children with a shinigami," I said, and at that moment I could hear Exie's shocked voice but… I guess she was thinking it since the two shingamis didn't react at all**

_Say whaaaat? Say whaaaat? Whaaaat! Say whaaaat! Say whaaaat? Whaaaat!_

_**Exie calm down! Jeez, You've obviously watched too much of mymusic…**_

_But… But… But… I-I-I-I don't understand… I don't understand! How could… How… I just don't get it…_

_**Just wait there's more to explain…**_

_And I'm gonna get even more confused_

_I have feeling you're right_

"So she is part shinigami," **the shinigami called Grell said "Yes but there's more to it so just stay silent while I explain further" I said.**

"**Exie also has two best friends… and they also are from that kind of families except that one of them comes from a family with an angel in and the other comes from a family with a demon in the family" I said**

_Wait what? Jay and Arachne… what? Why haven't they told me?_

_Because they don't know_

_Does that mean they also have voices I-I mean a demon and an angel side?_

_**Yes, But there's even more to it so just relax and-**_

_Get even more confused alright fine fine fine I understand I get it… I'll just… I'll shut up now… Wait… I am quiet! I'm just thinking! How can you hear me anyway?_

_**Because to me, you're TALKING not thinking**_

_Oh… Well that makes sense_

"**Exie and these two have been friends since they were about 5 years old and when they were about 7 years old some… very sinister events stirred them and they were afraid that someone would try to rip their friends apart so they gathered in place in the forest where they liked to play together and there they preformed a… blood convenant I believed it's called… well to put more direct they mixed blood… and that's created these demon and angel sides… well to explain it further… Exie's mom and here dad both came from different families of course but both of them came from families with a shinigami and that caused the shinigami part to be stronger than the angel and demon parts so that's why there's not a third voice in Exie's and her friends heads…" I said and took just the slightest break**

" **Is because the shinigami part is kind of taken up in their bodies while the demon part and the angel part will be taken up and kinda disappear when the individual undergoes some certain experiences and emotions… but it's so that the individual itself decides which part is going to be the strongest…" I said and finally finished. **

**I looked at the shinigamis and saw that William was still acting all calm and shit but he was still quite surprised, while Grell had his mouth and eyes wide open.**

Exie P.O.V

_Can I talk now? Or do you have to explain more?_

_**You can talk now; I'm done with all the explaining now**_

Grell looked really funny so I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, Will pushed his glasses, which had slid down nose while Wendy explained all the confusing but very informative things, back up.

"Close your mouth Sutcliff it is impolite to gape at people," Will said coldly to Grell who quickly closed his mouth. Will looked back at me with a very serious expression.

"A promise is a promise so you will stay here" he said "Yay! Thanks Will umm… I can call you Will right?" I questioned "Yes you are permitted to so" he answered "Sutcliff you will take care of her while she's staying here and that means you will look out for her and she will stay at your apartment" he said and then

_Well someone's being a little I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass_

_Yeah… You were right about him stoic alright I'll give you that_

**Later in Grell's apartment because I don't have any idea about what to write when Grell and Exie is walking to Grell's apartment ('^_^)**

"Hey" Grell said to me "Yea? What is it?" I said, "Do you have any other clothes with you?" he asked "No… Just some extra gloves" I said with concern, Grell's expression changed instantly from pretty normal to smiling like the best thing in the world had just happened revealing sharp shark like teeth

"We can go shopping together!" He said super excited holding both of my hands "Really? But I don't have any money" I said "I can pay for you! It is my duty to take care of you isn't it?" He said "I guess so" I said and smiled "I haven't gone shopping in ages! And now I have an excuse to do actually do it!" He said but then his smile faded "I'm not freaking you out am I?" he asked me

"Of course not! You remind me of my big sister Cassidy" I said, Grell smiled again "Really? That's great! Then we can actually be like sisters!" He said like he always wanted a little sister "Of course! We'll definitely be like sisters!" I said.

_Yay! Grell and I are gonna be super good friends! As I said like sisters!_

_**You're pretty good at making new friends**_

_Thanks! I always try my best to gain friends!_

* * *

NO: I hope you liked the chappy!

Exie: Some days ago NO added some self made fanart to her deviantart account

Jay: So if you want to see the pictures just go to "child from the north .deviantart .com" but without the spaces and the " marks

Arachne: there's also some pictures of NO there but the one with short is the newest so that's kinda what she looks like now

NO: you can always ask us questions and we will gladly answer

Jay: you can always ask for stories like; Could you tell us how the three of you met and how you became such good friends?

Exie: We'll be glad if you review and add this story to story alerts

Arachne: We'll also be very happy if you add this story to favorites

Jay: but reviews are very important! 'Cause when NO get's them she becomes full of ideas and really hyper so she just has to write!

Exie: We'll see you next chappy!


	13. First working day isn't always normal

NO: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I use so long time on this chappy but I'm happy to say that it is the longest so far!

Exie: And we have something important to say to you about the next chappy! So please read this before you read this!

Arachne: NO will be going to Oslo the 7th of August to visit some family members

Jay: and she won't back and writing until the 14th so please be patient!

NO: but atleast I'll have a lot of time to think about what to write for the next chappy (^.^) So fear not my loyal readers!

Jay: But anyway, let's being reading okay?

* * *

Chapter 13: First working day isn't always normal

Jay's intro to the chapter!

The first part of the day was pretty good! As you all know I got to meet Meyrin, Bard and Finny, but you haven't heard about the rest of my day and the rest of it wasn't exactly how I would imagine it to be… Not at all actually…

The first working day, Jay P.O.V

I was cleaning the windows on the second since Sebastian told me to, which turned out to be a harder job then I'd think it would be seeing that the windows were so big and, he had told me to clean every window on the second floor. So now I was standing on a small ladder that I had found after about half an hour of searching for one, which resulted in me being lost until Sebastian found me and I explained the situation shyly and he took me back to the first windows that need cleaning and got a ladder for me.

_I really wish I had some sort of photographic memory or something so I could remember where the hell I'm supposed to go! I mean how do the others not get lost around here! It's so damn big! _

_**Well… I do think Bard, Finny and Meyrin have been here longer than just one day Jaycee darling**_

… _Please don't call me "Jaycee darling" Marie_

_**Why not?**_

_Well… 'Cause… Not to be rude or anything but… It makes you sound like an old aunt or something…_

_**Well! I never!**_

_I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry Marie I didn't mean to!_

_Hi hi Old auntie Marie hi hi_

_You're not any help Nora!_

_Well excuse me for finding it funny it's just… Bwahahaha! I wish you could see Marie's face right now it's hilarious! She's- ah! Marie! Stop it! You're chocking me!_

_**Not until you say you're sorry!**_

_All right! All right! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Jeez… Who would have thought you where such a badass Marie… And so strong too!_

_Why do you guys always have to fight?_

_Because we're natural opposites duh!_

_**She's the angel side and I'm the demon side *sigh***_

_But… How come you're the one who's all goody two-shoes?_

_**Was that an insult?**_

_No! I-I just meant… I mean that you seem like the good side and Nora the bad side?_

_I'm not bad! I just have a personality that's all! Marie is just a wolf in sheep's clothing! And she acts like what the people of the 19__th__ century would call "A proper lady" blech!_

_**Well…. Okay so "A wolf in sheep's clothing" would actually fit me pretty well *grin***_

_Oooookaaaaayyyy... I'm just… gonna he he… Ignore you two guys and focus on the windows_

_Actually you can just hear us when you want to… well it's more like you're talking to us… so when you don't want to talk to us you can think for yourself and we won't interrupt you! Great huh?_

_Good to know… Well then… bye!_

It took pretty long time to finish cleaning all the windows on the second floor but at least I managed to do it. I sighed and climbed down the ladder.

_At least the way to the garden is easy…. Finny is probably there right now I mean he is the gardener… maybe I can help him with something!_

**Mhm Poor guy… So much strength but no way to control it…**

_Yeah Sebastian told me how Finny got all that strength too… Poor Finny_

_Hey! Let's not look on the dark sides of things! Finny doesn't think about it so neither should we!_

_Good idea! By the way I wanted to ask you guys something_

_**And what is it?**_

_Can you hear what I hear? And see what I see?_

_Only when we choose too!_

_**And if you don't want us too then we can't**_

_But that's no fun!_

_**That's just the way it is**_

And so they started fighting again but luckily I chose –grinning widely- not to hear them and just walked out to the garden where Finny was, well I didn't see him right away since he was on his knees pulling weeds by a bush. When I finally spotted him I ran straight to him but made sure he didn't see me. I hid right behind Finny's back and then I knelt and held my head right behind his just out of sight.

"Boo!" I said and quickly stood up straight, Finny jumped slightly "Eee!" he shouted and looked at me. I laughed "Hi Finny" I said "H-Hi Jay d-did you hear that sound just now" he asked "Hmmm… I don't know… Did it sound a little like" I said taking a small break "Boo!" I said just the same way I had said it to scare him in the first place, Finny smiled of relief "Oh it was just you! Hehe! You really scared me there!" he said, "That was exactly what I was trying to do! Anyway do you need any help with something?" I asked.

"Well as you see there's a lot of weeds here so I would appreciate if you would help me get rid of them!" he said with a really cute smile, I have a feeling that I blushed a little but I'm not sure "Okay! I'll do that then!" I said and was about to sit down on my knees to help Finny pull up weeds when he stopped me "Ah wait you'll dirty your dress" he said with some concern in his voice "Huh? Yeah and why should that be a problem? I'm not afraid to get dirty nor am I afraid to my clothes dirty either" I said with bold smile

"I'm sorry I just-" Finny started but I cut him off "There's nothing to be sorry about Finny!" I said placing my hand on his shoulder "Really?" he asked, "Yes! I'm not mad! I mean why would I? You were only being polite so I don't see a reason to be mad" I said "Y-Yeah I guess it's alright but anyway! Let's get working!" he said and went back to pulling weeds, and I got to say I struggled with some but Finny! He pulled them up like it was the easiest thing in the world!

_Maybe being so strong can come in handy sometimes…_

_It really seems like Finny likes to be outside_

_Well he has lived the most of his life being locked inside not being able to go outside so no wonder he likes the garden… _

I really had been wondering why someone as strong as Finny, Someone who breaks trees without meaning it, was a gardener. But that moment it hit me

_He just wants to be outside… Breathe fresh air… And not get injections every day… _

I smiled softly while pulling up one of the few last weeds

_Ciel might try to hide it but... He really does care for others… Maybe my stay here won't be so bad after all… then again I might never return home anyway…_

I sighed with my previous smile all gone. Who would be happy to know they might never return to the people they hold so dear? Many people have to do that but not exactly in the way I have, usually people don't travel back 124 years in time through some kind of freaky mirror!

_I don't think my life will ever be even close to normal *sigh*_

"A root like this can't stand out here let's pull it up!" I heard Finny say, I looked at him just in time to see him drag up one of the bushes by the root he had just decided to pull up. "OH HOLY SHIT!" I shouted in shock and stupefaction "Oh no!" Finny said with obvious panic "Sebastian is going to be so mad!" he said and started to cry, caused me to panic too.

"Oh come on Finny! W-We can fix this!" I said while trying to calm him down "We can?" He asked softly "'course we can! We'll just… eh… We'll just…" I said realizing I had no idea on what to do.

_Maybe it'll work just placing it back… I don't think it'll die from something like this…_

"We can at least place it back," I said trying to sound like this would be all fine "Yeah we can at least do that…" Finny said and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, and so he placed the bush in the hole that had replaced it once Finny had managed to accidentally pull it up from the ground by a tiny root.

"I-If you don't mind I'll just go to the kitchen and see what Bard's doing" I said and stood up "Alright! See you later!" Finny said "See ya" I said. Once I was inside I started to walk to the kitchen, which I managed to remember the way to somehow.

I opened the door to the kitchen just in time to catch a slight glint of it before… "BOOM!" sounded a massive sound just as the kitchen was literally blown up. For some minutes I just stood there in the doorway, eyes wide open and hair standing out to every side possible staring at what just moments before was a perfect 19th century kitchen.

"Maybe I should have used a little less dynamite to cook it" Bard said, I turned my head and stared at him in one of the creepiest ways possible "Dy na mite?" I said, "You used… dynamite t-to cook something?" I asked with an 'I-can't-believe-you-did-that' smile which made me look even creepier, actually if you were to describe how creepy I looked you can say I was about on The Grudge's creepiness level. "Yeah of course! Cooking is an art and art means explosives!" Bard said looking rather proud, and I… Well, I faceplamed.

"Say… would you help me clean up before Sebastian sees all this" Bard asked "Meh… I don't mind," I said with the creepy expression all gone. But, it was just after Bard and I had cleaned all the mess up that I noticed just how messy he looked.

"Thanks Jay! Now Sebastian won't even suspect what happen!" Bard said, I looked up at him to say 'No problem!' but instead I choked on my own spit. "Hey are you alright?" He asked "Yeah I'm okay" I said through coughing fits "It's just you should wash your face and hair unless you want Sebastian to know what happened here" I said laughing, Bard looked at his reflection in one of the frying pans "Wow! You're right!" he said and then looked at me "You should do something to your hair to it's still pretty messy" he said, which caused me to look at my reflection in another frying pan "Oh wow" I said and laughed "it looks like there's been a hurricane in my hair! Better fix that quickly!" I said and flipped my hair over my head and back again, and then I used my hands to make it less messy.

"That was quick" Bard said "I know! But you need to fix your hair! I don't think you want it in a burned Afro… Anyway I'm gonna go and see if I can find Meyrin without getting lost! See ya!" I said "Alright then I'll see ya later" Bard said as I walked out the door.

I actually did try to find Meyrin, but after what seamed like 15 minutes I figured out that I was lost again. I wandered along a corridor when I heard something break "Oh no! I broke it!" sounded Meyrin's voice from one room.

_Yay! I'm not lost anymore!_

_On the other hand, Meyrin is going to be in real trouble if she broke something important… Sebastian doesn't seem like a person to forgive and forget…_

_Yeah… I should help out the best I can…_

I opened the door and entered the room to find Meyrin in total panic mode. "I heard something break… are you fine?" I asked her "Oh I'm just fine yes I am… But the vase is not!" Meyrin said panicking even more "C-Calm down Meyrin!" I said, but I had one slight problem, the vase that Meyrin had broke didn't seem like it was broken… More like complete and utterly destroyed!

_What am I going to do?! It's beyond repair! Uwaah! This not good! THIS IS NOT GOOD!_

_**CALM DOWN! JAYCEE CALM DOWN!**_

_Pull yourself together woman!_

Just as Nora screamed that in my mind I felt a stinging pain in my left cheek, like someone had just slapped me "Ow" I mouthed and touched my stinging left cheek slightly.

**Good job Nora**

_As always_

_**Now, just calm down and you can get this cleaned up so Sebastian doesn't see it**_

_B-But what if he notices that it's gone!_

_Oh come on Jay! You're the eldest daughter of a poet! You're at making up stories!_

_You mean I'm a good liar_

_**The point is, do you feel like you should help Meyrin?**_

_Yeah_

_**In any way you can think of?**_

_Well yeah!_

_**So do it! All you have to do is clean this mess up and make sure Sebastian doesn't see that the vase is gone!**_

_Alright! But what if-_

_**NO BUTS! JUST DO IT FOR FUCKS SAKE!**_

_O-O Marie cursed…._

_Wow… Wow… Bye_

"I'm so much trouble yes I am! When Sebastian finds out he is-" Meyrin said but I cut her off before she could continue on what would happen "If! He finds out that is!" I said causing Meyrin to look at me in awe "If?" Meyrin said with wide eyes "Exactly" I said and nodded "We'll just clean this up and if Sebastian comes then we'll… We'll.." I said thinking for a moment before an idea struck me

"Stand in front of the table or whatever the vase fell from so he can't see it's missing!" I said smiling like an idiot while filling like a genius.

The next things that happened well… Meyrin and I had barely started cleaning up the porcelain shards when we heard two set footsteps coming form the corridor, one obviously coming from Ciel and the others couldn't be any other than, Both Meyrin and I look at each other with wide eyes and panicked in one the calmest and most quiet ways we possibly could think of.

Just as Meyrin and I had cleaned the shards up and temporary hid them where the door would be when it was opened and we barely had managed to stand in front of the small round table the vase had stood on, the door opened and in entered –as predicted- Ciel and Sebastian.

I could tell by the look on Ciel's face that Meyrin and I looked pretty weird just standing there with nervous smiles on our faces, but the confused expression faded and was replaced by an expression that in my opinion screamed 'I know what you did and no you can't trick me that easily' I just hoped that it wasn't that it was supposed to say.

_What does he want? Why is he here? What the heck is going on? Why am I so fucking nervous?_

_**Please shut up…**_

"Come with me Jaycee I want to discuss something with you" Ciel said making me almost breath out of relief.

_That was… he he… that was close…_

_Yeah but don't just stand there! Walk girl!_

_Oh right!_

**Later/ Nighttime in Jay's room**

I was lying in my bed wearing a nightdress that was a little big for me since I had borrowed it from Meyrin. I was thinking over what would happen the next day, the thing Ciel wanted to discuss with me was actually clothes and seeing that I didn't have any Victorian era clothes it wasn't so weird to discuss it but it kinda went like this; he suggested we'd discuss it during dinner which did and… it was kinda awkward since the only persons there were Ciel, Sebastian and me, but we agreed that Ciel would take me to London so we could get some appropriate attire for me.

If I hadn't been so tired I would have probably thought about how I got here and how in the world I would get back but, my last thoughts before falling asleep was

_I'm still not gonna wear a corset…_

* * *

NO: I hope you liked this chappy and again I really am sorry for the long wait and that you probably have to wait even longer for the next one but please stay loyal!

Exie: We'll be very happy if add this story to story alert if your new here

Arachne: and reviews are always loved!

Jay: And you can always ask us anything you want

NO: and I'll be really happy for questions seeing that a chappy where we answer them are really fast and easy (more or less) to write!

Everyone: We'll see you next chappy!

Exie: have a good vacation!


	14. I HATE STRESS DX

Chapter 14: I HATE STRESS! DX

N.O: I'm so so so so sorry everyone! *Bows over a thousand times* A lot of things have happened… I'm back at school now I went back about two weeks ago and we got a huge amount of homework! I also turned fourteen on the 29th of August! ^_^ And we on team 2 (the classes called D, E and F) went camping for a day in tents from the 28th to the 29th so all of team 2 plus the three teachers that were there sang a birthday song for me! My feet hurt a lot after that but they're alright now… but anyway, I've gotten a freaking cold =_= and it's the type of cold where you have almost no energy… and I still managed to survive school today!

Arachne: Get to the point!

Jaycee: I agree get to the point…

N.O: yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm sorry but you have to wait a while longer for the next chapter… *sigh* I feel like crap… and I feel guilty… T_T Please don't hate me…

Exie: But N.O will write a little some small stories here about things Jay and Arachne and I have experienced together! (In head)

Jaycee: So please don't bear a grudge-

Arachne: *interrupts Jaycee by whimpering at the word "Grudge"* I hate that word… and the movie… and the game…

Exie: Who doesn't?

Jaycee: Well… Anyway… Please don't be mad at N.O she's under a lot of stress now and feels really bad for making you wait so long but she managed to write herself up in a corner…

N.O: I actually had a tiny weenie little mental breakdown… 'Cause… I was using Spotify to listen to my favorite K-Pop group called 2NE1 and the infomercials came and… I started laughing like a maniac saying and I quote "I hate commercials *insert creepy maniac laugh here*" and after that I started crying… I feel so guilty… So after that I needed a big dose of Park Bom cuteness to calm down… Stress is not good for me…

Exie: But please enjoy these little things we… I'm just gonna call us the trio… have experienced together! ^-^

Arachne: Oh! Oh! I know a funny one!

**A thing that happened at Jaycee's house when they were 16 years old (^.^)**

**In the living room**

"Hey do you guys want any tea? Mom bought some Earl Grey yesterday since it was on sale" Jaycee said "Earl Grey is really good so… Yes please!" Exie said smiling brightly as usual "I would like a cup too!" Arachne said "Alright!" Jaycee said and disappeared into the kitchen.

_N.O: Let me tell you something… In Jaycees home the room next to the living-room is her fathers working room that is where he writes poems and draws stuff and sometimes writing a poem isn't always that easy… and when he's writing he's in his own little bizarre world…_

**A few minutes later**

They we're all sitting around the dinner table drinking tea "Hey Jaycee where are your parents?" Arachne asked, Jaycee looked up from her cup and looked at Arachne "Mom's out shopping groceries and dad's trying to write some new poems" she answered just then they heard Hierremias voice from the other room "if you encounter a green tiger in the noon… hm…" he mumbled. Complete silence fell in the living room before the three girls started laughing loudly

"What!?" Arachne half-shouted "Green tiger?!" Exie said between fits of laughter and gasps for air "I don't I don't… What the fuck dad?!" Jaycee said whisper shouting "And I thought! And I thought! That! T-that his poems couldn't get anymore… anymore… I don't know the word!" Jaycee said clutching her sides while trying to stay on her chair "Absurd!" Arachne said laughing so hard that she was actually drooling "That's the word!" she continued, and then Exie fell off her chair causing all of the girls to loose more control of their laughter.

Not soon after she fell off her chair Exie started to actually roll on the floor while laughing, while Jaycee started crying tears of laughter barely sitting on her chair and Arachne laid her head on the table while drooling of laughter. After some minutes they finally calmed down and all of them were just chuckling, Exie were sitting on her chair again and took a sip of tea when…

"Your head is probably really fucked up" Hierremias said causing Exie to spit out her tea on Arachne and sending the three girls in to laughing fits again.

**End of story/Flashback (^.^)**

N.O: So did you like it? I hope you did… I seriously think I have a fever now (=_=) My nose is really runny and I feel like I've just run a marathon…

Arachne: Please review to make N.O feel better…

Jaycee: Besides she's finally in ninth grade and turned fourteen two days ago!

Exie: We'll see you in the next chappy! Well Arachne will! But anyways… See ya!

Update 2nd September: N.O: I forget to tell you guys but I've made a facebook account were you can ask me things or just check what I'm doing so if you want to know things like what kind of music and books I like you can go there so I don't need to have a buttload of things written on my profile here ^-^ So if you want to check up on me and support me just search "Norwegian Otaku" in that little search thingy at facebook and you'll find me! and if you don't have a facebook account... that's your problem not mine ^_^


	15. WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!

N.O: I'm so so so so so so so so so very very vert-

Arachne: Get to the bloody point!

N.O: T_T Fine... I'm sorry for the long wait...

Exie: *pats N.O's back* At least it's a long chappy ^_^

Jay: And you wrote an awesome part with Alois!

N.O: But you do know who is the awesomest right?

Jay: *sigh* Here we go again

N.O: PRUSSIA! That's right I've watch Hetalia! And not just some episodes! all of them! Oh! And yesterday I watched the last episode of the Korean drama called "To the beautiful you" it's really good... I sat and cried twenty minutes after I was done watching it TToTT Just so beautiful!

Exie: Anyway... N.O has some new stuff at her deviantART account now! You should totally check it out!

Arachne: We have a guest here to the disclaimer seeing that a certain someone have forgotten it a bunch of times now!

N.O: Yeah yeah yeah anyway! GO PRUSSIA!

Prussia: Zats right! Ze awesome me iz here to do zhe disclaimer! Zo! Zhe awesome -but not as awesome as me- NorwegianOtaku does not own Kuroshitsuji! However she does own all of her Oc's! She does also not own Hetalia or zhe awesome me! Zo enjoy zhe awesome chapter-

Poland: And NorwegianOtaku was like totally near crying writing the last part of this chapter because of Alois was like totally blah blah blah blah blah blah

Italy: Ve! Enjoy!

Jay: Who let Poland and Italy in?

Exie: Guilty!

* * *

Chapter 15: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!

**Still in Aloises study-room (^.^)**

Arachne P.O.V

"I have decided!" Alois said all of a sudden after Claude had explained to Hannah and the triplets why in the world I was wearing such inappropriate attire.

"Decided what now?" I said and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Alois smiled "Clothes" he said making me even more confused.

_Clothes… Oh! Now I get it!_

_***Sigh* you really are an idiot…**_

"What about them?" I asked, "We'll go to London and buy some for you! And you can pick just the things you want!" he said "Hey that doesn't sound to bad!" I said.

_Wait… Isn't there a catch here? I'm pretty sure there's a catch here somewhere…_

_Exactly, there is a catch_

_O_O I'll have to wear a dress don't I?_

_**Yep! 'Cause you can't wear your normal clothes in this time! Especially pants!**_

"But you simply can't wear something as that in public" Alois said his smile now replaced with a smirk "You'll surely have to wear something more… Appropriate for this century" Alois said with an evil glint in his eyes.

_I don't like this… I don't like this at all!_

_**Me neither…. **_

_I-I most certainly agree…_

**Arachne's room**

"There's no way in Hell I'm wearing that damned thing" I said glaring at the dress Claude was holding in front me and expecting me to actually wear! "His Highness told me to make sure that you wore this while going to London with him Miss Webb" Claude said with no emotion whatsoever, my eyebrow twitched "I said… that I'm NOT wearing that dress!" I said losing what little of patience I usually have while glaring daggers at Claude. Claude stared me straight in my eyes and I stubbornly stared back.

"Since you won't put on the dress yourself… I guess I will have to put it on you" Claude said.

_**Uh oh…**_

_Shit…_

_There's no other way_

_Double shit… Is there really no other way Leila?_

_Nope!_

"Alright I'll wear the stupid dress if it's so freaking important" I said with a sigh, and took the dress out of Claude's hands. "Now get out!" I said and pointed to the door, Claude bowed before going out of the room.

**Some minutes later (^.^) Back at Aloises study-room**

"Oh Arachne you look so cute!" Alois said and smiled "I'm not cute… I. Look. Ridiculous." I said with my jaws clenched together, and Alois was… not listening he just grabbed my left hand and laughed childishly "Now that you look decent… we can get you some other clothes!" he said "Claude! Prepare a carriage! WE ARE GOING TO LONDON!" he declared, let go of my hand and clapped his hands together once "Olè!" he said and giggled, I sweatdropped.

_He really is…_

_**Normal…**_

_Normal?_

_**In his own way…**_

_Yeah… Normal in his own special little way…_

**In a carriage on our way to the city ^.^**

Alois were sitting across of me with is head in his hand while looking out of the window, I was pretty much doing the same thing except that I was tugging on some of the material of the awful dress I was now wearing.

I was wearing an awfully light pink dress with loads of white frills and a couple of white bows, and by wearing this so called 'Dress' which I rather called 'Tomboy torture' resulted that I looked even younger.

_I wonder if Alois knows that I'm turning twenty this year…_

_I don't think he does, dear_

_Great…_

_**Well what is there to expect! You're short for your age and you're baby faced! So basically you look like a… I don't know… fifteen years old with really big boobs!**_

_Thank you Scarlet… And here I though I at least looked seventeen and a half but I guess I was wrong… Thank you once again! _

"Hey" Alois said softly, I turned my attention towards him "When we get to London… What kind of clothes do you want to get? What colour would you like?" he asked obviously bored.

"I don't know" I said "Something not so pink and possibly not a dress" I muttered to myself so Alois wouldn't hear it "Maybe something dark blue or maybe dark green… I like those colours" I said absentmindedly and looked out of the window again.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something else too!" Alois said annoyed by the fact that I was paying more attention to the window than him, so I looked back at him again. "What did you want to know then?" I asked, Alois tilted his head to the right and asked something I though I would never hear someone say but actually wonder if he was going to ask about "What's a tomboy?" he asked, I deadpanned.

_**Kind of obvious that he didn't know, eh?**_

"A tomboy.." I said and sighed "is a girl who exhibits characteristics or behaviors considered typical of the gender role of a boy, including the wearing of typically masculine-oriented clothes and engaging in games and activities that are often physical in nature, and which are considered in many cultures to be the domain of boys." I said with a blank expression, Alois gaped at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I said raising both eyebrows "Nothing… It's just…" Alois said and looked away from me, then he looked back at me with a childish smile "I didn't think you were smart enough to able to say something like that!" he said and giggled, it was total silence in the carriage for about four seconds

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I shouted and throwed my arms open hitting my left elbow in the hard wood of the carriage in the process, making Alois laugh uncontrollably.

The next few minutes went like this; Alois continued laughing like a maniac, while I rubbed my aching elbow with pout on my face. After that he calmed down and his laughter was reduced to only chuckles "So…" he said still shaking "you would prefer wearing pants then?" he asked, I huffed and nodded not looking at him "I am terribly sorry but I'm not letting you wear that" he said in a singy song voice "It's not normal here" He said making me huff, pout and cross my arms.

Alois went over to my side of the carriage and sat down right next to me, then he poked my right cheek "Arachne" he said and poked my cheek again "Araaaachneeee" he said, well more like he sang it. "What is it?" I asked looking directly at him, he smiled the same childish smile "Stop pouting it isn't cute" he said "Well I wasn't trying to be cute anyway" I said and turned my head away from, but when I did that he grabbed my shoulder hard.

"Arachne" he said in the singy song voice he used earlier only this time it had something to it that made it sound creepy "That was not a suggestion" he said with a creepy childish smile, actually it was the same he had earlier only now it had a mega creepy feeling to it.

_**Uh-Oh that is not a happy smile! I repeat that is NOT a happy smile!**_

_I knew that! Okay now…. Why is he so creepy sounding? Leila? You know why he's being so creepy?_

_Well… It is because you are disobeying orders_

_**Huh?**_

_I'm…. wait, what?_

_It was an order Arachne! And as his maid you will have to obey!_

_There's no way I'm doing-_

_You won't be staying long at that safe place if you disobey your master_

_Fine…_

"Hello? Hello?" Alois said waving his hand in front of my face, he wasn't holding my shoulder any more "Huh?" I said sounding really stupid as I looked him in his eyes, I wasn't pouting any more either. Alois sighed "You seriously need to stop spacing out all the time… It's really beginning to irritate me" he said, just then the carriage stopped.

"Yaaaaaay! We're here!" Alois said, opened one of the carriage doors and simply jumped out, then he turned around to look at me "Come on! Hurry up!" he said.

_He's as impatient as you two_

_**Shut up Leila**_

_I can't believe I'm say this… or thinking this... or whatever… Shut up Leila!_

I stood up from my seat and looked at the ground for a slight moment realizing I didn't know how to go out of the carriage without stepping on my dress and landing on my face…

_Okay… How do I… Okay… Fuck this shit!_

I did as Alois and jumped out the carriage, and lucky as I am managed to step on my dress and was about to fall hands first of course when Alois's butler took one of my hands and saved me from getting hurt and ruining the dress.

_Uwaaaah! That was bloody close! And I forgot his name too! Lovely!_

"Thanks" I said simply and nodded to him, he just looked and let go of my hand only for Alois to take it "Come with me Arachne! I know just the store!" he said and dragged me all the way to a store called…

"The birds knows where… that's a pretty cool name" I said looking at the sign that hung over the store door, Alois nodded "Weeeell… are we waiting for three talking squirrels to come and sing for us or are we gonna go inside?" I asked, Alois looked at me like I had just told him… well that I had just said something about squirrels that can talk and sing… which I had just done.

"Are we going inside the store or not?" I said trying to some weird way talk with my hands…. I mean I was trying to explain what I was saying with my hands… It's perfectly normal! Alois laughed a kind of nervous laugh "Of course!" He said. Alois's butler opened the door and all three of us went inside.

It was awesome! It was much bigger than I expected but I guess it has to be to fit the likings of an earl like Alois. One thing made my left eye twitch though… Dresses… everywhere… Don't get it wrong! There were suits and stuff like that there too! But I knew that I would have to wear one of those horrible dresses.

The lady by the checkout or whatever they call it here in the nineteenth century looked straight at us and smiled happily "Welcome back Earl Trancy! What can I do for you today?" she said and walked up to us, then she looked at me "Oh? Have you gotten a new maid perhaps?" she asked Alois.

"Yes I have Miss Evans" Alois said in a rather proud tone "Oh please call me Jewel! You are my best customer after all Earl Trancy!" Jewel said in a happy tone "Then please Jewel call me Alois" Alois said.

Jewel Evans, looks like she's between thirty-forty years. She has long thick curly messy brown hair and dark green eyes and slightly tanned skin with loads of freckles. It's obvious she smiles a lot judging by her smiling wrinkles, she's wearing a dark green dress that goes to her eyes and necklace with a fairy in silver.

"Arachne this is Jewel Evans the owner of this shop she also makes most of the dresses here" Alois said gesturing towards Jewel who smiled and nodded "Jewel this Arachne Crystal Webb she is as you wondered my new maid" he said and gestured towards me "It is truly nice to meet you Miss Webb" Jewel said took my right hand in her left and shook it gently "It's nice to meet you too" I said.

"Oh so you are from America you" Jewel said somehow excited "Yeah I'm from New York actually" I said, Jewel clapped her hands together "So Alois what can I do for you today?" she asked. "We're here to buy some dresses for Arachne!" Alois said back to his normal self again, sort of.

"So I get to help lovely young Miss Webb finding new outfits today? Oh lucky me!" Jewel said like this was the best day of her life.

_I see why Alois likes this place so much…_ _Wait.. lovely young… How old does she think I am? Ah, it's probably nothing she is much older than me after all… or so I think… But first... how do I stop her from calling me Miss?_

_**Oh think a little! You have two sisters you numbskull!**_

_I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last word there… You do make a point though…_

_**Of course I do**_

"um.. Miss Evans? would you mind calling me Arachne?" I said, Jewel tilted her head to side looking like a big question-mark "I have two sisters you see one older and one younger so.." I said pleading in my head that this would work "Oh yes! I understand! But I will only call you Arachne if you call me Jewel alright?" she said, I nodded "Okay!" I said.

_Mission accomplished!_

"Now!" Jewel said and clapped her hands together another time "I'll go pick out some dresses for this lovely young lady and you three just wait here" she and went into another part of the store while Alois, his butler and I stayed in what probably was the main part of the store.

_The butlers name is Claude, Arachne_

_Thanks Leila!_

_Glad to help m' dear_

Not long after Jewel had left the room she came back with at least fifteen dresses or whatever in her hands, from what I could see most of the dress had -to my horror- very light colour.

_I hope she has some blue colours… Please be blue! Or at least not pink! I'm not wearing anything pink! I refuse!_

_**Arachne… You're wearing pink right now**_

_I know that! I just don't want any other pink dresses! It's enough with this one to torture me mentally!_

_**If you say so…**_

"So! I will take your measurements and you can try these dresses and we will see what happens! Come with me now Arachne" Jewel said calling me back to earth, she walked towards another door and I followed after her. We both entered the room leaving Alois and Claude to themselves.

The room Jewel and I entered was obviously a dressing room, and the first thing I noticed was that the room had at least seven mirrors, the second thing I noticed was… My reflection in the mirrors and what I looked like.

_I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TWELVE YEAR OLD!_

_Now, now dear it's not that bad_

_NOT THAT BAD! YOU SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE RIGHT?! RIGHT?!_

_**Oh Come on! You don't like a twelve year old! You look more like a fourteen year old!**_

_I do believe that is __not__ helping Scarlet…_

My reflection showed me wait… No… It didn't look like me. My reflection showed what looked like a short fourteen maybe fifteen-year-old girl with deep brown eyes and brown hair, wearing a giant pink dress with loads of white frills and bows, and a very very shocked expression.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Jewel said and laid a hand on my right shoulder, I flinched "Y-yeah I-I j-just… I'm.. I really don't like wearing dresses… so I avoid it as often as I can" I said with a goofy smile

_**So now you're telling the truth?**_

_Shut up, I haven't lied at all!_

_**Ooooh someone is a little bit maaaad…**_

_And __someone__ is a little bit irritating! I can tell you one thing Scarlet that I always try to avoid lying! I hate to lie… And I hate liars…_

It seems that the emotions inside my head while speaking to Scarlet also showed on the outside, 'Cause my goofy smile wasn't goofy anymore… just sad, and I was looking at my reflection in one of the mirrors instead of looking at Jewel.

Luckily Jewel was busy picking a dress from the pile she had brought into the dressing room and didn't notice my sudden change of emotion.

"Here!" she said with a smile and held up a soft yellow dress with a few white detail thingies "Huh?" I said and looked at the dress "I want to see you in this dress!" She said "Oh" I said and nodded "Okay" I said.

_At least it's not pink…_

"But first… we need to take your measurements" Jewel said suddenly not just sounding creepy but with a creepy smile on her lips too "WHAT?!" I shrieked mainly because I was really really really creeped out, or just really scared.

_What is it with all these people being so scary?! T_T_

_**Now**__** I see why Alois likes this place **_

_Stop being such a sadist Scarlet_

_Can't help it y'know! I'm a demon after all!_

**Some minutes later ("^.^)**

Alois P.O.V

_She is takes a awful lot of time… But there is only one thing I have to focus on right now… And that is to make sure she won't leave… I will make you stay Arachne… Even though you think you're one of the spiders… You are nothing more than a butterfly… And I will slowly but steadily trap you with my spider's thread _

I grinned darkly and chuckled, Claude looked at me "Claude?" I said "Yes?" Claude said, he never talks much but I wish he would "We'll make sure she won't escape right? She won't be able to escape from the spider's thread right Claude?" I said and looked up at him smiling, then my smile disappeared "Do not allow her to escape Claude" I said and stuck out my tongue to make sure that Claude would take this seriously, not like he has any choice either.

Claude's eyes flashed demonically for a brief moment, he bowed with hand to his heart "Yes, Your Highness" he said, I looked away from him and grinned again.

_You will never leave my side Arachne… Never…_

A picture of her flashed before my eyes, my thoughts easily spun around everything I knew about her so far.

_Not afraid to speak for herself.. strong in attitude.. really weird.. a tomboy.. seems like she prefers dark colours over the light ones… heh… Darkness instead of light heh heh…_

_Her name is really unique but fits her in a way… Arachne Crystal Webb… though she is a butterfly and not a spider…_

_Really short and she looks really young too… but her attitude is to strong for her to be so young as she looks like… Her boobs aren't too small and not too big either… Like that stupid whore Hannah tch… dark brown hair with a warm tone… her smile gives me a warm feeling too… and her eyes are so very much like… _

_Luka's….. _

_You will never leave my side… Arachne…_

* * *

Italy: Ve! Did you like it? I liked it!

Poland: OMG I like so don't get why Arachne didn't like her fabulous dress! Pink is like the best colour ever!

Arachne: Someone get these guys out of here!

Jay: So frickin' irritating

Exie: What are you talking about they're super cool!

N.O: Where did Prussia go?

Jay: We would love it if you guys could review on this new chappy

Exie: We would also be very very happy if you could add this story to your story alert or maybe even your favorites! If you haven't done it yet

Poland: I'm like sooo sad that I won't see you guys in the next chappy but anyway-

Arachne: I would also appreciate if you could get these guys out of here!

Exie: We'll hopefully see you next chappy!

N.O: I have fall vacation now! So I'll make sure to write a lot! See ya!

America: Yo! The hero is here to do the disclaimer for this beautiful maiden!

N.O: *hits America in his head with Hungary's frying pan* For one! You're late! Second! I said Prussia would do it! Not you!

Arachne: *sigh* And this is the way the days go by...


	16. It's everywhere Red Crimson red

N.O: Hi! Hello! Good day! Good afternoon! Good night! Whatever!

Arachne: Welcome to chappy number 16 of

Exie: Three mirrors, Two worlds!

Jay: This is Exie's chapter!

Exie: Yay!

N.O: This is more on the dark, deep and emotional side of the story and here you will get to know Exie better!

Arachne: NorwegianOtaku is definitely to blame if you cry during this chappy!

N.O: :D Mohahaha!

Jay: NorwegianOtaku does not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso owns it!

N.O: And we all love Yana Toboso for making Kuroshitsuji!

Arachne: But since NorwegianOtaku created all of her Oc's from her own twisted mind she owns all of them... Including me... Damn... Well at least N.O is a tomboy too!

Exie: But N.O is a very cute tomboy!

N.O (^_^) Please enjoy the new chappy!

* * *

Chapter 16: It's everywhere… Red… Crimson red…

**In Grell's apartment (^.^) Exie's new room**

Exie's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. But think over it, getting all this information and then lie down and then just try to pay no attention to it and merely sleep? Impossible. My thoughts swirled around in my head replaying every single word Wendy had said, and every single thing that had happened.

_A black mirror… A very flamboyant shingami named Grell and another shinigami named William or as I now call him in my head Mister I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-Ass…_

_Demons and angels and reapers… wait… I'm part all those things… but mostly shinigami… And Arachne and Jay also has these voices... I wonder if they could hear them until now? I mean I have always heard them and… I've kept them a secret… I feel bad… I should tell them… If I can ever find them again_

_Why *yawn* aren't you sleeping?_

_I have a lot to think about you know_

_Yeah, but you should really get some sleep you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow! *yawn*_

_Just go to sleep Thea… just let me be with my own thoughts…_

_**Oi! Why aren't you sleeping eh? I don't think Grell wants you to be all sleepy tomorrow!**_

_Well, I won't be able to sleep if you keep talking inside my head!_

_Whoa there! Calm down!_

_Sorry… I'm just… frustrated that's all_

_**Okay, Thea and I are going to sleep again now… but! We will make sure you're sleeping too!**_

_Okay Okay… Wait why do you guys need to sleep?_

_Because we are parts of you, and you are… kind of... human… In a way... anyway, you need sleep so that's why we need sleep!_

_Oh, Now I understand! All right I'll try to just think of something else and sleep!_

_All right! G' Night!_

_Good night!_

I mean it honestly, I really tried to sleep! I just had way too much on my mind, I stood up from the bed I was sleeping in. I was inside Grell's guest rooms and just as every other room in his apartment it was red. The bed sheets were red, the walls, the carpet and the floor, everything a different shade of red, but not just any kind of red… All the shades no matter what was the colour of blood, as if the whole apartment was painted with it.

I started to walk around thinking through everything.

_Where are Arachne and Jaycee? They could be anywhere! They could be in danger! They could be hurt, they could be kidnapped! They… they could even be… Dead…_

I sat down on the floor and ran my fingers through my hair, my bangs weren't covering my right eye now, and so if anyone were to look at me they would see my mismatched eyes. My left eye is a beautiful yellow-ish green that I've always loved, however… My right eye is brown… with blue spots, and there is a scar that runs straight over it.

_If only I hadn't insisted on that we all should have touched the mirrors at the same time… Why did I have to be so stupid!? _

I swallowed trying hard not to cry, why would I even cry? I've been in worse situations, Maybe it was just the fact that I didn't have my two best friends with me, without them by my side I'm just as weak as I were back then…

_Why did I even suggest that we even investigate the mirrors? Maybe… I was bored of the everyday life? Maybe… I was sick of days constantly being like the others again and again and again? A never-ending loop…_

I looked around myself, it was dark in the room and that made the shades of red even deeper… Even more like blood…

_I can't take all these b-blood like colours… It's just too much…_

I felt as though the red was driving me to the brink of insanity. I clenched my jaw shut, refusing to show any sort of weakness.

"C'mon Exie… You're… Stronger than this… Right?" I said trying to calm myself, it didn't have any effect at all.

The longer I looked at all those red colours the more it looked as if someone had smeared the whole room with blood.

"Shinku ch-chishio"

**Flashback!**

I was seven years old, I had never even thought over the fact that billions of people die everyday. I didn't know anything of those things, I didn't know how it was to see someone who was dead, I didn't know how terrible it was either, I didn't know how painful it was to lose someone dear and I especially didn't know the painful traumatizing experience of seeing someone actually… Die…

In the dark night of November the 6th I wasn't sleeping very well and the reason for that was that I had heard a sound… Coming from downstairs.

At first it was just Cassidy or Daniel going to the bathroom, but… The person downstairs didn't go to the bathroom… The person downstairs didn't make much sound… And it was exactly that which made me suspicious.

I climbed out of my bed and walked as quiet as possible down to the living-room, just when I stuck my head in I saw the lights come on, I panicked and hid myself quickly hoping not to be seen.

"Exie?" My mother, Abria Lesley said softly and yawned "Mom?" I said surprised and relieved to see that it was just she and not some scary burglar.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked, her beautiful yellow-ish green eyes looking straight at me.

"I-I heard a scary noise Mommy" I said and ran up to her, she kneeled down hugged me with a bright smile.

"It was probably just the wind or something… Nothing dangerous" She said and kissed my forehead softly.

Oh, how wrong she was…

"Now, we'll both go to bed and end this little night adventure okay?" She said and picked me up, I nodded and smiled all fear melted away.

Mom tucked me into bed again and kissed me on the forehead "Good night sweetie" she said "Nighty night Mommy" I said and giggled.

I could hear my mom walk into her and daddy's room and close the door, I smiled and made myself comfortable in my bed.

That, wasn't easy, because now I could clearly hear someone downstairs… The person from before was back.

Fear, it was the only thing I could feel… Nothing… Except for fear. I couldn't move I just laid there, in my bed stiff from fear as I heard the person from before chuckle darkly as he walked up the stairs. I could clearly hear that the person was an adult man from the sounds I heard.

I waited until I was sure he had walked past my bedroom, then I jumped out of bed and as fast and quiet as possible I snuck into Cassidy and Daniel's room.

"Cass! Dan!" I said loud but quiet at the same time, shaking Cassidy violently.

"Hmmmmm?" She said as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Big sister you've gotta call the police! Now!" I said with absolute terror in my eyes. I was seven you know and didn't have a phone, but Cass and Dan were both thirteen years old and both of them had phones.

"Whyyyy?" Cass asked "There's a stranger in the house! A big evil man!" I said, Cass's eyes widened and she quickly pulled out her phone and called the police while I woke Dan.

When I had told Dan what was going on and Cass had told the police everything they needed to know his they both had the same reaction and the same message.

Get out of the house as quickly as possible.

"I'll go get Mommy and Daddy!" I said and ran towards their bedroom before Cass or Dan could either saying something against it or stop me.

Panting I got to their bedroom and noticed, to my terror that the door to bedroom was open. And when I looked inside I saw something that no one… Absolutely no one my age… Or any age at all should have to see.

The big scary man I heard earlier was… Had killed my father… And he was now killing my mother too.

Tears started to fall before I could take in what I was seeing… What was happening…

I could hear people downstairs for the third time this night.

I was seeing my father… Dead and my mother being killed…

For a moment I felt like I was made of ice, but then all of it hit me with a force so strong I thought my head was going to explode.

I screamed, a loud, piercing and terrifying scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" I screamed and screamed and screamed, the man was looking at me now… He grinned like the madman he was, his dark brown hair almost covering his light blue eyes.

My scream obviously made the policemen downstairs alerted of where I was and I could hear all of them running towards where I was, the scary mans grin turned into a scowl as he let go of my mothers dead body… I kept screaming, so the policemen could find me… Out of terror… Out of sorrow…

I was holding my head as I screamed, so I would have something to hold on and so that it wouldn't burst… I fell to my knees, I wasn't screaming now… I was throwing up. The policemen were by my side now and many of them went into the room and arrested the man.

The reason I was throwing up was because the room was fully lit now and I was seeing the true horror of what that man had done.

My parent's bedroom, which once was painted in a soft yellow was now painted in my parents blood. The walls were smeared in fresh crimson blood and everything else inside the room too.

"Come with me sweetie" A policeman said to me. My mommy had called my sweetie earlier that night…

"N-No" I stuttered and stood up on my shaking legs, I had to see it all… Perhaps I wanted to somehow see everything that had happened there? See the whole story? Perhaps I didn't want to soil their memory? No matter what the reason was I walked slowly into my parent's bedroom surprising everyone including myself.

I stared, on one of the walls the was smeared in blood there was… Words. The murder of my parents had written something on of their walls… in their house… with their blood… I gritted my teeth.

_How disgusting_ I thought

The wall read;

It's Death again - He's always there - Watching, waiting - ever the stare! Every time I look behind or reach to pull the window blind, I catch a glimpse of grubby hood - A little clue to where he stood; The glint of light that caught the scythe. Perhaps if I could pay a tithe… But O! no use, he'll never go. The adamant phantom; don't you know He will but wait until it's time For me to hear His fateful chime? - The toll that claims my destiny, To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…'

My father had told me about this poem, it's called 'It's Death Again' and is written by Mark R Slaughter.

_It's unforgivable… It's terrifying… Mommy… Daddy… It's their blood…_

Tears ran down my cheeks and I threw up again.

Blood everywhere… My world as I had known it… was changed forever… It was painted in red…

**End Of Flashback**

"Sweetie why are you crying?" I heard Grell voice say right to my left, I looked him straight in the eyes.

Grell's P.O.V

My eyes widened as I entered Exie's room, she was sitting on the floor looking at nothing in particular but… she was shaking and crying with her eyes closed like something that had destroyed everything that could make her smile had just happened.

I walked up to her and sat down by her left side "Sweetie why are you crying?" I asked her, she looked at me and for the first time I saw both her eyes.

The left a beautiful yellow-ish green like all shinigami had but unlike most shinigami it was filled with so much emotion especially now.

Her right eye was a sweet light brown chocolate with spots of crystal blue, and a scar running straight across it.

_She is really something out of the ordinary…_

I hugged her tightly "It's all right sweetie… It's all right…" I said trying to calm her.

Exie's P.O.V

_Sweetie… Why that? Why now?_

I hugged Grell back like he was the only one I had, heck at the moment he was… He was the only one I had to lean on

**About an hour or so later (^.^)**

I had finally told Grell everything that happened.

I had told him what happened with my parents, how all these deep crimson colours made me think of it again, that I can't stand the sight of blood.

As I said, I told him everything. He had promised me, with a lot of effort it seemed like, that he would repaint my room tomorrow and that if I needed someone to lean on I could always trust him.

"Thank you so much Grell… It really means a lot to me" I said and smiled, Grell looked at me and then he did something unexpected.

He started to bawl "UWAAAAH! Oh my dear Exie darling! You have been through so much! You are so strong!" He said, or more like shouted straight in my ears, and hugged as tight as he could "I won't allow something like that to happen to you ever again! I promise you will never be hurt like that again!" He said while he tried to control his sobbing.

I smiled brightly and said the only thing I could think of "Thank you"

_**Didn't we tell you to go to sleep!**_

_Shush, Wendy you're running the moment!_

* * *

Exie: Did it make you cry? *puppy-eyes* (O^O)

Jay: N.O has really become a good writer! (^_^)

Arachne: Yeah! She's pretty cool!

N.O: That reminds me! I have a new poll on my profile where you can vote for a name for a new OC! He will play a big role in the later chapters so please go and vote!

Aki: What's going on here?

Sev: This isn't our story!

Arachne&Exie&Jay: Who the heck are you?

Aki&Sev: We?

Aki: I'm Ohba Akihito

Sev: And I'm Severine Hivdsten!

Aki&Sev: We're from NorwegianOtaku's other fanfiction!

Arachne&Exie&Jay: Other fanfiction?!  
Exie: You're writing another fanfic?

Jay: What's it called?

Arachne: What kind of fanfic is it? It's not another Kuroshitsuji fanfic is it?

N.O: ("^_^) I'm writing a fanfic for Ouran High School Host Club... It's called 'Can You Believe It?' And it has three chapters so far!

Sev:If you've seen Ouran you should totally check it out!

Aki: Please? It's awesome!

Sev: Because it has me in it!

N.O: (=_=) Please review... And tell me what you felt when reading this chappy

Sev: And check out 'Can You Believe It?' too!

N.O: Yesterday it was fall... Today it is winter... Queen Winter is here! It's been snowing all day... And now I need to stop writing (T_T) Because my shoulder-blade hurts

Everyone: BYE!

N.O: Now my ears hurts too... (TOT) Almost forgot... Shinku chishio means Crimson blood if I'm not wrong... Don't bite if I'm wrong, I'm Norwegian! Simply correct me if I'm wrong and I will change it... I need to say though... I didn't use Google Translate! I searched for what it was in Japanese and came to the conclusion of Shinku chishio! I'll stop writing for now... Paaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiin! (TTOTT)


	17. Just a dream?

N.O: New chappy! Yay! (^_^) It's kind of short though ("^_^)

Exie: It's late here in Norway! (-O-)

Jay: *Yawn* Or should we say early?

Arachne: It's about...04.10 or something among those lines... It depends on when you read it...

* * *

Chapter 17: Just a dream?

**In the Phantomhive manor (^.^) Jay's room**

Jay's P.O.V

I turned in my bed again I just couldn't sleep, I guess I just had way too much to think about.

Meyrin had been so kind and let me borrow some of her 'sleeping attire' as she called it; I call it pajamas even if it is a dress.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

_This is just weird… I got here through a freakin' black mirror! _

I yawned and stretched "I wonder where Arachne and Exie ended up…" I mumbled to myself and lay down on my bed again and after a couple of minutes, I actually fell asleep.

Jaycee's dream

I was in a pitch-black room with no doors, and no windows. I looked around myself spinning in the process.

"Hello?" I said, my voice echoed through the whole room but I got no answer "Hello!" I yelled, but all I could hear was the echo of my voice.

I was getting scared now 'cause even though no one answered when I yelled and there were no one else to see, I had a strong feeling that someone was in the room with me.

"I know you are here! Show yourself!" I yelled, silence was all I got in return "I don't want to play any of your games!" I said firmly "Show yourself! I know you are here!" I yelled.

…

"My, oh my~" I heard a somewhat familiar voice say.

A person appeared, it was a young girl about eleven years old. She had beautiful brown skin that from what I could see was absolutely flawless, She had long straight pale mint green hair and her left eye was a dark navy blue just like Ciel's and her right eye was covered by some of her mint green bangs just like Exie does to cover her right eye.

"It appears that you are not so easy to trick does it not Jay-Jay~?" The girl said with a slight grin "How… Do you know my name?" I asked, the girl giggled childishly "It's simple~ You know me~" She said.

"N… No I… No I don't… I... Don't know you" I said slowly "Hmm~?" She said with an innocent look on her face "Have you forgotten about me already Jay-Jay~?" She said and suddenly her face went from cute and innocent to a scowl and eyes that expressed anger and… Sadness?

"Did you not promise that you would never forget me Jay-Jay?" She said and her voice was no longer that floating happy-go-lucky child voice but the voice of an angry grown woman.

Her expression changed again and she snickered, she sounded insane "Do I need to make you remember me Jay-Jay~?" She said and snapped her fingers once.

My head began to hurt and not just a regular headache but throbbing unbearable pain, I felt like it was going to crack. I could barely see anything through the wave of pain when… It stopped.

_It just disappeared…_

"Yes of course it disappeared silly~" The girl said, she was now right behind me "There is no use for you dead Jay-Jay~" She said and grinned. Now I was sure she was insane.

"I am truly amazed Jay-Jay~! Most people would not have been able to stand when experiencing so much pain!" She said and giggled "I am truly proud of you Jay-Jay~ You have become so strong in both body and mind~" She said and twirled around like we were playing her favorite game, and she was winning.

"I told you that I don't play games" I said, my whole body was shaking "What are you here for?" I said.

"Me?" She said looking as innocent as she did before she decided to torture me.

"I am here because you need to remember Jay-Jay~ Remember me and what we went through together oh… And of course the day you last saw me~" She said "Why? Who are you?" I asked.

"Why~? It is a part of your destiny Jay-Jay~ It is a part of your fate and what way you chose to go later on" She said with a dark grin "As for who I am~" She said with her hands on her hips "That is something I need to make you remember~" She said and tilted her head to her left "So naturally I can not tell you that~ And the same goes for the little voices in your head~" She said and twirled around again.

I blinked multiple times "You know about-" I said but was cut off by her "Nora and Marie~? Why of course Jay-Jay!" She said and giggled "I know eve ry thing that you know~" She sang and giggled again.

"Why do you call me Jay-Jay? The only two people who ever calls me that are Exie and Arachne" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed, The girls smile dropped and she turned her head away from me.

"Ara and Ex has been with you all your life right? Ever since you were five they have been your friends and you still remember every little detail about them right? You still have the memories of them right?" She said, she sounded really depressed all of a sudden.

"Yes of course… They're my best friends… I would never forget a friend!" I said.

The girl began to laugh, at first it was only some small giggles but soon enough her giggles had become a loud insane laughter when she finally stopped laughing she spoke again.

"So you never forget a friend Jay-Jay? Do you? Well~ I do believe you are lying to yourself…" She said and laughed again "OR PERHAPS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN!" She shouted and continued laughing like a manic.

She turned back and looked at me with an insane glint in her eyes, she was crying and she was grinning at the same time. She pressed her thumb and middle finger together and snapped.

The pain was back but now it was worse, much much worse. I couldn't stand, clutching my head I fell forward on to the pitch-black floor barely able to see or even remain conscious.

Chuckling like a maniac the girl brought her foot to my side and flipped me over so that I was l lying on my back "Do I not deserve to be remembered to Jay-Jay~? Hmm~?" She said, when I didn't answer she scowled and slapped me straight across my face "ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Do I not deserve to be remembered? Do I not deserve that? Tell me Jay-Jay! TELL ME!" She yelled then she collapsed on the floor with her face in her hands, sobs echoed through the room "Please Jay-Jay remember… You need to remember… You and Ara and Ex just need to remember me… Please… Please" She said crying and sobbing, my pain was almost gone again, I only had a bad headache left of it and a little blood was streaming down my forehead.

The girl began to slowly fade. She looked at with me tears streaming down her face "Please Jay-Jay… At least try… Try to remember me… Ara and Ex has to remember to… You all just need to remember… Please… Please… The pain… It is unbearable… The pain… of being forgotten by someone… So important to me… Please Jay-Jay… Please!" She said and then… She was gone.

End of Jaycee's dream

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed. "Aaagh… What the hell? Ow my head…" I said and brought my left hand up to my forehead, my eyebrows furrowed as I felt something sticky there.

I brought my hand to my nose and smelled "Blood?" I said and tried to feel if there was still flowing some down my forehead, luckily it wasn't.

The voice of a young girl echoed through my mind "Please Jay-Jay… Please!" She said. I groaned and let myself fall back down in my bed again.

"Was it just a dream?" I asked myself, at that time I couldn't answer my own question but… I think you might know the answer already.

* * *

N.O: I hope you like the chappy! I'm gonna go sleep now! (^O^)

Jay: Z-z-Z-z-Z-z

Exie: I say! You should really review *yawn* On this wonderful chappy!

Arachne: And tell us your opinion! Or just say that you loved it (if you did) N.O gets hyper happy anyway

N.O: Nighty Night!


	18. Old memories: Our first meeting

N.O: HAPPY END-OF-THE-WORLD DAY EVERYONE! Nah, I'm just kidding! The world isn't going to go under!

Exie: Merry X-Mas!

Arachne: Hey! This is the longest chappy so far! And it's like super long!

Jay: Yay! The story on how this trio first met!

N.O: I'm sorry that I used so long time on getting this chappy up but... I had four Mid-term exams and two tests! _ I had the last test yesterday!

Arachne: NorwegianOtaku does not own Kuroshitsuji at all!

Jay: But she does own the OC's that she created herself!

Exie: Now! Without further ado! The new chappy of Three mirrors, Two worlds!

* * *

Chapter 18: Old memories: Our first meeting

N.O's P.O.V

1997 is the year, and our beloved trio's members are all 5 years old and they are very different from what they are in the year 2012…. But you all want to hear about their first meeting, right? Let's get this start then.

Exie's P.O.V

"I l-o-v-e December! I l-o-v-e December I loooooooveeeee December!" I sang as loud as I could while walking towards Central Park with my family.

N.O's P.O.V

Okay, maybe they haven't changed **that** much… Anyway… Back to the story!

Exie's P.O.V

We're a family five happy people: my big sister Cassidy Lesley, My big brother Daniel Lesley, My mother Abria Lesley, My father Nikkolai Lesley and me of course! Exie Lesley!

When we arrived at Central Park I looked up at my father with the cutest of looks "Daddy?" I said, he looked at me with his extraordinary eyes; you see the outer ring of his eyes is bright yellow while the inner ring is light brown.

"Of course dear… but be careful" He said and smiled, he already knew what I was going to ask about, and besides I've gotten permission a couple of times before so I just need to make sure I could this time too.

"Of course Daddy! I promise!" I said with a big smile.

_I love Central Park!_

Arachne's P.O.V

I walked through the woods of Central Park; it felt good to be alone for little while, as angry as I were at that time it was probably the best too. People say that it isn't good for a 5-year-old little girl to walk in the woods all-alone, the adults at my kindergarten all say "It would be much better for her to play with other children her age" than for me to just sit high up in a tree all by myself and just daydream.

_Tch, what do they know… Stupid Americans…_

I knew all to well that I was lost already, but I didn't care. I'll find my way back later.

"Why did we even move here? I don't want to live in New York! I want to go back to London!" I said to myself, I missed London so badly. I was almost crying now.

_New York is nothing like London… America is nothing like England!_

The only thing that I actually liked about New York was Central Park and the fact that I didn't live so far from it. But Daddy is so busy now, Mommy needs to watch Lilly and Mari is busy with homework even in December!

I come from a family of five: my Daddy William Webb, my Mommy Kerenza Sapphire Webb, my little sister Lillian Webb, my big sister Marian Samantha Webb and me of course, Arachne Crystal Webb.

"I don't have any friends here… I don't want to make new friends either! I want to go back to England…" I mumbled, I looked down on the ground and saw to my joy and happiness "Spiders!" I said with a smile, I used to be scared of spiders but my Mommy taught me to not be afraid of them.

"Well… That's curious…" I said with and blinked, the spiders had all fled towards the same enormous tree… and more spiders were joining the six I had spotted.

"Very… curious" I said and tilted my head to my right.

_Alice fell down a hole when she chased the white rabbit, Arachne_ said a little voice in my head that I had named Leila.

Leila is kind of the little angel on my shoulder, while the little devil is named Scarlet though I can only hear Leila's voice.

I smirked; I am mostly on Scarlet's side.

_But I'm not Alice… I'm Arachne… and I'm not chasing a white rabbit… I'm following the spiders…_

? P.O.V

I smirked as I saw her walk after the spiders, everything was going according to plan.

_One down… Two more to go… The game has already begun_

Jaycee's P.O.V

"Oooh… I don't wanna be lost! I wanna go back to Mommy and Daddy!" I said and sniffled.

I was in Central Park with Mom and Dad and then suddenly I had seen something weird in the woods… and of course I ran after it because… Well I'm curious! But now… I was lost, but I continued to walk either way.

I hadn't seen the thing in the woods very clear however, I was sure that what I had seen was two glowing purple-pink fairies! I love fairies! And who can fight against the mighty powers of curiosity when you see something like that?

Suddenly I heard the sound of branches being stepped on and snapping. I whipped my head towards where the sound had come from, and what I saw was…

"Wait! Come back!" I shouted and ran towards where I had just seen the two fairies.

I ran for quite a while, but I lost track of them. I stopped and leaned myself on a tree, well it was made of tree and was on a tree but… It was a door just my size, and apparently I was on the side where you needed to push the door to get in…

"Wooah!" I shouted surprised when I fell backwards, but I quickly got up "What in Merlin's beard…" I said with my mouth agape, I was now inside a giant tree but the inside of it… didn't seem much like a tree.

Exie's P.O.V

_What is this? Doors? On a tree?_

I knocked on half of the double door as firmly as I could "Hello? Is there someone there?" I said loudly.

No answer.

I looked on sign to right of the door I was knocking on _'Push' _it said.

_Was that sign there before? I could have sworn that it wasn't…_

"Well well… They must be really friendly if they just let people in side their house like that!" I said with a smile. How could this ever be dangerous?

I pushed the door; it made a loud creaking noise as it opened "Hello?" I said and walked inside, only for the door to shut and make… Was someone locking it?

It was an unmistakable sound of doors being locked. I swallowed, was there someone behind me? I didn't dare to peak, I just stood there frozen in place.

_At least it's not dark in here…_

I could hear the sound of footsteps walking away from where I was, but I didn't relax until the footsteps were completely gone.

I looked around me, and spotted two new doors. One at my left side the other at my right.

The person I had heard went left, so naturally I chose the door at my right side.

? P.O.V

My smirk grew when I saw the little blonde girl go through the door at her right.

_Of course… Choose what you think is safe little girl… This is much easier than I thought it would be… Then again they are just little human girls…_

I chuckled darkly.

"I think I'll have some fun toying with you will I still can" I said and laughed.

Arachne's P.O.V

The spiders were all fleeing towards an enormous tree, which strangely had a little door on it. I figured that if I wanted to go through the door I had to crawl.

I shrugged.

_Why not?_

_Because it can be very dangerous_

_I'm five years old, Leila… I want to explore!_

_It's your choice I guess…_

_Exactly!_

I went down on all four and pushed the door open, and then I crawled through it.

On the inside of the tree there was much more space, and I could walk normally. I looked on the floor to see a whole lot of spiders running –I guess? – straight towards a door on the top of some stairs.

I frowned.

_I hate stairs…_

Jaycee's P.O.V

"Hello? Fairies? Are you here?" I said and shut the door behind me, and the room went dark.

_It's dark and scary…_

Just when I thought that the room became fully lit, leaving my mouth agape again.

_This… Wasn't the room I went inside, right?_

It didn't look like the room I had entered at all. In this room there were doors everywhere, no walls only doors. There were about 42 doors in the room.

"I guess I won't be able to find my way back then…" I said to myself and walked towards on of the many doors and pushed, it didn't budge, and I tried to pull "Locked" I muttered.

I looked down at the floor only to be amazed for a third time. The floor had words on it!

"To open the door that leads you to your destiny" I read out loud "You must answer all of these riddles correctly... Riddles huh?" I said and scratched the back of my head.

"All right I'll answer the riddles!" I said and continued reading out loud.

" It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" I said, I scratched the back of my head again.

_I know I'm not Christian… However I know a lot about the bible and it messages… Hmm…_

Then it hit me "Nothing! Nothing is greater than God and nothing is more evil then the devil! The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die!"

Seven doors vanished leaving a boring white wall behind, there was now 35 doors left.

_Seven… Is that a reference to the seven deadly sins?_

I noticed that I felt a little dizzy now.

I shrugged and began reading the second riddle out loud.

" I drive men mad for love of me, easily beaten, never free. What am I?" I said, this one was easy especially after the hint about the seven deadly sins.

"Gold" I said.

Eight doors vanished this time, leaving 27 doors left.

Was that a slight headache beginning to form? Yeah, just a little headache…

"I am always with you but commonly forgotten. You use me constantly, and can sometimes be rotten. What am I?" I said.

_Shoot… I am always with you but commonly forgotten… You use me constantly, and can sometimes be rotten… What am I? This a hard one…_

Exie P.O.V

"What is this?" I said as I entered a room that seemed like it was made of pure glass, it even sounded like glass when I stepped on it.

There was a black-framed mirror in the middle of the room with a slight grey colour to its glass. Hesitantly I walked up to it, and stopped right in front of it.

The mirror didn't show my reflection but rather two strange girls at my age standing side by side.

One had short pale blonde hair and two different coloured eyes: one brown eye and one dark blue. She was wearing a light blue dress.

The other girl had long blonde hair she to had two different coloured eyes: one light green eye and one crystal blue. She was wearing a pale pink dress.

The girl in the pink dress breathed on the other side of the glass and made it foggy, then the other girl wrote something on the glass…

"Name you? Don't you have names?" I asked them, they shook their heads no.

"Well… How about… Your name be Wendy" I said and pointed to the girl in the pink dress "And your name be Thea!" I said and smiled as I pointed to the other girl.

They smiled and put their hands on the other side of the glass, nervously I put my hand on my side of the mirror…

"**Thank you Exie"**

They said and stepped out from the mirror and…

I fainted.

Arachne P.O.V

I was finally at the top of the stairs; I opened the door "This better be worth it!" I said to myself.

"Oh goodness… Is this like Alice in wonderland or is it like Alice in wonderland?" I said and entered the room.

This room looked like I had shrunk to half size of a wood anemone and I was surrounded by giant flowers. There was a lot of different flowers there most of them didn't even belong in this kind of habitat…

"How strange…" I mumbled and began to count the different flowers I could see as I walked around in the room. The room smelt strongly like pollen.

Three wood anemones or Windflowers as they also are called, how else would I be able to know that I was half the size as one of them?

Six blue Violets.

"Heh… Blue Violets" I said and giggled.

Six Magnolias

Seven white Chrysanthemums

Six Gladioluses

Six Delphiniums

Three Begonias

"I wonder why some flowers have so strange names…" I said before I could count all of the different flowers.

Suddenly I heard someone laugh, like they thought that what I just said was funny.

I whipped my head around to see who it was but someone covered my eyes "Oi! Stop that!" I said and tried to get whatever it was that was covering my eyes off, but my hands wouldn't move the same went for my legs.

Someone chuckled darkly, it was definitely a male but I couldn't determine how old he was.

_Get out from there Arachne_

_But-_

_NOW!_

_But I can't move!_

"Tell me Arachne~ Do you have a need… for speed?" he said and chuckled again, and with that the ground I stood on disappeared.

I screamed as I fell but I weren't falling for very long "Umph!" I said as I fell on something that felt like a very slippery wooden slide…

"Oh no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I as started to gain a hell lot of speed.

"Umph!" I said as I fell on something that unmistakably was solid wood.

I stood up from what I thought was the floor only to see that I in fact was standing on the roof in a whole nother room "ARE YOU-" I said but was cut off by falling down from the roof and onto the floor.

I puffed my cheeks full of air out of anger "Someone is definitely having fun doing all of this!" I said out loud in an angry tone.

This room was rather disappointing, the walls were white and there weren't a single decoration on them, but there was a little coffee table in the middle of the room and a big chest in a corner of the room. I walked up to the coffee table to see that there was a roll of paper lying on it.

I picked up the roll and unfolded it, it turned out to be much longer than I thought it was.

"Did you understand my 'hints' Arachne?" I read out loud, I rolled my eyes "How could I not?" I said.

_You like that book a lot right? And the Disney movie too?_

"Well of course!" I said.

_Let's play a little game… Okay? I like to call it the little acting game_

"The little acting game?" I said to myself.

_Do you see that chest in the right corner of the room? Of course you do._

_There are some costumes in it, put the roll back on the table and go put one on… Once you've done that, go back to the note and read a quote of that character in like the character would say it._

_There are only five costumes in the chest._

"Well that's easy enough," I said to myself, but I had a strong feeling I should read some more from the roll.

_By the way, I take no interest in easy games…_

"O-Okay…" I said.

_I wonder how he will make the game harder for me…_

Jaycee's P.O.V

_Eight! Eight! Eight! It has something to do with eight! But how can eight help my with this stupid riddle?_

"Wait… Dad told me a joke that had something to do with eight…" I mumbled to myself.

_Seven, eight, nine… Terrible accident… seven… eight... nine… Seven… ate nine! Yes! Ate! A mouth! But… __I am always with you but commonly forgotten… You use me constantly, and can sometimes be rotten… _

_No, that's not it! Gah! Ate… okay I've got that… something to do with a mouth… something we use all the time and always have with us… a tongue? No… _

_Wait…_

"Air! Air! The answer is air!" I shouted with joy.

24 doors disappeared…

_Wait! Only three doors left now! Yay!_

I definitely had a headache now, a strong one too.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?" I said.

_Pfft! That's easy!_

I rolled my eyes "The stars" I said with a grin.

The three remaining doors all disappeared, and the same went for my grin.

"What! But I… I solved all the riddles!" I shouted.

_Or did I… Oh wait!_

Good job Jaycee, you solved all the riddles to get to the door that leads to your destiny…

But you're yet to solve the riddle that opens that door.

"Shoot…" I muttered.

I make no sound yet I am always heard, what am I?

It was hard to think with that stupid headache.

"Makes no sound yet always heard… silent yet always heard… Gah! Come on! I know this!" I said hitting myself lightly in the head.

_Silence! Silence makes no sound but is always heard!_

"Silence!" I said with a big smile.

Nothing happened.

I frowned "Stupid… That wasn't the answer…" I said and hit myself in the head again "Maybe there's more to read…" I mumbled.

You didn't solve it? 

All right

I'll give you a hint.

Everyone hears me yet no one hears the same, what am I?

"What? Everyone hears me yet no one hears the same? What?!" I said confused and frustrated.

"Okay… so everyone hears you… but you're silent… and no one hears the same… and you're always with us… that must mean that you're a… you're a…." I said and furrowed my eyebrows.

_Makes no sound but is always heard… Everyone hears it yet no one hears the same…_

Need more help?

Fine then, one last hint.

I am with everyone; everywhere they go, in constant change and constantly on the move, but never the same… What am I?

My head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer… from the inside!

"Think Jaycee! Think!" I said and cover my eyes with my hands but removed them quickly "Think… That's it!" I said.

_A thought!_

I heard a loud creaking noise coming from the middle of the room.

I walked towards it to see a huge hole in the floor! It was shaped like a door.

I shrugged "Nothing or everything" I said and jumped down the hole.

I strangely enough fainted the moment I jumped down, must have been the headache.

Exie P.O.V

"Ow…" I muttered and tried get up from the painful position I was in "Ow ow ow!" I shouted and got up as quickly as I could, I had been laying on broken glass!

Grey glass…

"Ow…" I muttered again and turned away from the glass.

I was in a new room now.

"This place is so weird…" I said with my eyes wide open.

The walls were bright red with big yellow spots, however the floor was orange and had vertical blue stripes and green hearts.

Suddenly and completely unexpected, a man literally popped in to the room right in front of me.

The man was wearing a dark suit complete with; tie, black gloves and dress shoes.

He was about 6ft tall with short, well-combed, black hair and yellow-green eyes hid behind a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses.

He looked completely emotionless… No wait! He looked as though he had a stick up his ass!

"Exie Nikki Cheang" He said clearly and looked at me.

I shook my head "I'm sorry Sir… You must have me mistaken with someone else" I said, I had a feeling that I needed to behave around this guy.

"Are you not Exie?" The man asked.

"Yes… but I'm not Exie Nikki Cheang… I'm Exie Lesley," I said trying to look him in his eyes, only problem was that he was very tall and I was very short.

"Hm... Very well then… Let me just ask you some questions before I or you go" He said and pushed his glasses up with one of his gloved hands.

"A-Ask away" I said.

_Weird… Why do I feel nervous?_

"What is a Death Scythe?" He asked.

"A Death Scythe is the weapon used by Shinigami and serves a duel-purpose of reviewing and collecting souls," A voice said through my mouth causing me to cover my mouth with my hands.

The man simply nodded, showing not even a single trace of emotion.

"What… in the Mediterranean Sea was that?" I said slowly removing my hands from my mouth.

"Nothing special… well… Not special when it comes to you" He said.

"Next question… Can you tell my three of the rules that is for Shinigami?"

"Using one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden… Modifying one's Death Scythe without permission is forbidden... Killing people not on the death or soul collection list is forbidden" the same voice from before said through my mouth.

The voice was definitely a woman's voice, it wasn't high pitched nor very dark, it was strong voice that showed no trace of being unconfident or shy yet the voice seemed happy and friendly.

"A Cinematic Record is what?" The man asked.

"A Cinematic Record occurs when a Shinigami cuts an individual with his or her Death Scythe, allowing the Shinigami to see a recollection of the person's life from the time they were born, to the time they died"

"It seems you are Exie Nikki Cheang after all you only you go by the name of Exie Lesley" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, I wanted to asked 'What are you?' but that's just rude.

"I am William T. Spears" He said and paused slightly "It appears that my time here is used up I'll take my leave now" He said and simply disappeared together with the oddly coloured room.

"What the! How in? I'm not even gonna ask" I said and looked around myself to see that I was now in a new room.

Everything in this room was made out of light brown wood; it had three wooden doors, one behind me, one to my left and one to my right.

And this time I just sat down on the floor.

"I'll stay here as long as I'll have to! I'm sick of this!" I said.

There was only one thing in this room too, a big chest.

"Why can't you place more than one thing in a room? Are you a minimalist or something?" I asked but of course no one answered.

"Goodbye Norma Jean… Though I never knew you at all…" I sang just loud enough for myself to hear.

Nearly everyone knew this song 'Candle in the wind' by Elton John, it was at the top of the billboard this year.

"You had the grace to hold yourself… While those around you crawled… They crawled out of the woodwork and they whispered into your brain… They set you on the treadmill and they made you change your name…" I sang, I was beginning to feel very dizzy but no way was I going to faint again! Or maybe… I was just going to sleep?

_Maybe if I just close my eyes for one second…_

Just before I closed my eyes I could have sworn one the seven oceans that I just saw a girl with ash brown hair dressed up as Alice from Alice in wonderland.

* * *

N.O: Um ha ha ha! A cliff-hanger! Um ha ha ha! :D

Arachne: Yikes... Little me dress up like Alice... I had almost forgotten that.. Thank you N.O! Thank you so much!

N.O: ^-^ Mohahaha you are welcome!

Exie: I wished there were more things in those stupid rooms I were in! I can't handle minimalism!

Jay: I got to solve riddles yyyyyyyayyyyy! I love riddles! Hahaha!

N.O: O_O She really likes solving riddles...

Arachne: O_o Review before Jaycee starts asking us riddles!

Exie: Seriously =_= She does that when she's really really hyper happy...

N.O: Bye! And as we say in Norway; God Jul! Og godt nyttår!


	19. Chapter 19: A new year and 55 reviews!

Chapter 19: A new year and 55 reviews!

N.O: Okay… So…

Exie: It's a new year! ^O^

Jay: With new opportunities!

Arachne: And new-

N.O: Writers blocks…. =_=

Arachne: I was going to say memories but that's also true….

N.O: So… You know that important male OC I had a poll for… His first name is now Fenris but I can't decide his surname so I made a new poll for that… O^O Why do the surnames here in Norway have to be so awesome? It's hard to decide!

Exie: ^O^ we love getting reviews and new mirror gazers! So far we have 55 reviews, 26 followers and 17 favorites! Oh my gosh!

Arachne: So awesome! I hope we can get more awesome people to review, follow and favorite! Do you think we can get 60 reviews? Ô_Ô I think so!

N.O: I am working on both chapter 20 and 21 right now… seriously "^_^

Jay: So NorwegianOtaku has just written something completely random for this chappy…

N.O: I feel as though I have to write a little story to add to their background…

Arachne: So we hope you enjoy this new chappy~ Yeah!

* * *

Lillian P.O.V

_It's my birthday today… The 12__th__ of January… And I'm turning 13 today…_

_But it is also… 10 years since mom died in that car crash…_

When mom died we were on our way to Brooklyn to visit grandmother Sam.

Big sister Marian was 12 at that time and big sister Arachne was 7 while I… I was only 3 years old. Daddy was 43 years old and mom was 39.

_I don't remember anything of it… Not even if I shut my eyes tightly and focus on only that…._

I got away with it with a broken leg that healed pretty fast, Marian broke both her arms but of course she only has some thin scars left, I don't know if Daddy has any scars or broke any bones but… Arachne…

Arachne has a long rather thick scar; that goes from just were the webbing between her thumb and her index finger ends, and all the way up to the end of her shoulder.

_A constant reminder of what happened… where ever she goes…_

_It's better if I try not to be a burden on her… She has a lot to carry already…_

Marian said that the people that got us out of the car said, that Arachne was still conscious when they got her out.

_We never talk about it… Then again I barely talk to Big sister Arachne…_

Arachne and I are quite different from each other.

Arachne has ash brown hair; warm coffee coloured eyes and somewhat tan skin.

I have dirty blonde hair, light grey eyes and pale skin.

Arachne likes sports and is always to be found outside playing soccer, doing something silly with Exie and Jaycee or just daydreaming… or maybe sleeping. Arachne likes to dress in baggy or so called "comfy" clothes that hide her figure and make her look like a guy from behind, though sometimes she dresses in a little more feminine clothes.

I also like to be outside, but I prefer daydreaming ahead of soccer.

You'll often find me drawing whatever my imagination can create. I'm often my best friend James's house, James is a little like me… He likes to dress in somewhat Victorian era clothes; sometimes we even play butler and mistress just for the fun of it.

James has auburn coloured hair one light blue eye and one dark brown eye and light brown skin. He was bullied at his last school because of his heterochromia and wears dark brown contact lenses so that it won't happen again, but when we're all alone, he doesn't wear his contacts.

_I feel honored to know that he trust me so much… Then again I've told him everything of my past too…_

Even though I was only three, even though I can't remember anything… It's still a burden.

A traumatizing past I can't remember, questions like _"What did happen to Mommy?"_ and sugarcoated answers like _"It doesn't matter that much sweetie… She's in a better place now"_ and big sister Arachne who told me the truth straight forward…

"_She died in a car crash when you were three years old… That's were I got my scar"_ And a sadden smile at the end of the sentence…

"I wish we had more time together Mommy" I whispered to myself.

_But you can't change the past… _

_You can never change the past…_

_Never_

* * *

N.O: ;_; So short... Dammit T_T Oh and just so you know I'm kind sick right now... And my hands hurt because I have really dry skin on them right now.. But I'll fix it!

Jay: So now you know more about Arachne's little sister

Exie: And James... "^_^ Ô_Ô There is a lot of characters in this story!

Arachne: Yeah, but most of them a bi-characters

N.O: I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, added my story to story alerts and favorited it! ^3^ I love you guys!

Arachne: We'll see you next chappy and hopefully N.O will not be sick at that time!

Everyone: Until next time!

EDIT 28th January

Arachne: Oh my gosh... O_O We hit 4,000 views...

Exie: Ô_Ô How in the Baltic did that happen?

Jay: O_O We seriously can't thank you enough... seriously...

Arachne: I think N.O is shock

N.O: four... th-thou... four thou... four four...

Jay: She is in shock...

Exie: Four freakin' thousand views...

Arachne: I have nothing else to say...

Jay: Me neither..

N.O: Four thousand views!;U;


	20. Depressing things

Chapter 20: Depressing things

N.O: I know this is just all of a sudden but… I got an idea and I needed to write it… like… now…

I've just watched the Disney Pixar movie "Brave" and… well… I cry easily when I watch movies… and in real life too… I'm quite the crybaby you could say but… That's not exactly true…

I tend to have a lot of depressing thoughts and I tend to think about depressing things… It's not really that weird… When I was about… 5-6 years I… saw one of my great-grandmothers die… She slipped on the floor and hit her head…

I have no idea why I'm telling you this out all things but… Just by my left eyebrow I have a scar from my glasses that I got when I was about 8 years old… I ran over the floor, fell backwards and hit my head… And my glasses cut my face.

I loved both my great-grandmothers… They both became pretty old before they died… But I couldn't go to the second funeral because I had school…

I didn't cry over the death of my second great-grandmother because I knew she had Alzheimer, I knew she was really old, I knew she didn't remember any of us and I knew she was in pain… I was actually pretty happy that she finally could got to let go of all the pain…

Some years after her death I was obsessed of a sound-book-series I had, I listened to it all the time… I still love that sound-book... I remember that it had something about a boy playing chess over the phone with the old lady that owned the house he and his friends were taking care of… In the story that old lady was already long dead…

I tried to call my great-grandmother to see if I could do the same, of course there was another lady that answered and so I just took it in that once you're dead… you're gone… you're body is there as ashes or in a coffin of some sort… you can't be spoken to, you can't be hugged and you can never come back…

I know that I've been ranting for far too long now and the amount of triple dots is huge! ^-^ *sigh*There is still a lot I would like to say though… I'm probably making you really depressed right now and… some might think that everything I've just said is a big fat lie! I can't really say that I wish for it not to be true… Well I can say it but… I would be lying if I did… I don't wish for it not to be true because… I've seen reality… I've seen someone close to me die! Even if the memory is just a blur… I can still remember the funeral and that I cried even before we were inside the church…

And let's not forget the Utøya massacre or the bomb in Oslo! Let's never forget about any shootings, massacres or bombings! But remember to love… Don't create more hate when things like that happen! It's out of hate they're made… If my mother hadn't decided that she didn't want walk around in the city another half-an-hour, if my cousin Maren and her friend hadn't decided that they wanted to go somewhere else before they went to Glassmagasinet… They could have died too… A dad of a friend of mine worked overtime to save lives of those who were close to death… I didn't loose any family; I didn't loose any friends either… But there were others who did... and it's not a crime to cry over the death of innocent people you didn't… and while never know…

I say go ahead! Do as I and many others do! Cry over people you didn't know, cry over the lives of those innocent people who died because of some people's hatred!

When one man can create so much evil, then think about how much love we can create together!

That is all…

Arachne: Wow…

Jay: That was deep…

Exie: and depressing…

Arachne: and unexpected…

N.O: T_T Just… Just enjoy the chapter now! Okay? I just needed to get that off of my chest!

Storyteller's P.O.V

1996 26th of June, a tragic day for the Vierra family… Why? Well… I'll tell ya.

Jaycee's P.O.V

I jumped unto my bed and opened up my diary "A new day means a new page filled with words!" I said and started writing.

_Dear diary. _

_1996 26__th__ of June start of the day! _

_Today is Fredric's big day!_

_He's turning ten years old this afternoon! We're gonna hold a big surprise party for him! It was my idea! Everyone says I'm really smart for 4 year old… I really don't know why! Aren't all kids this way? I guess not…_

_We've invited all of his friends and many family members too! My Uncle Richard who's a professional chef and baker has baked this huge cake for him!_

'_Cause you know, only the best for the best big brother in the whole wide world!_

_We're gonna have this party over at Hope's house, she's actually here right now since she slept over at my place so that Fredrick would have to walk me and her back to her own house! Yay!_

"Jay-Jay~! You need to hurry now~!" I heard Hope yell up to me.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, closed my diary and ran out of my room and down the stairs with the diary in my hand.

Hope and Fredrick were already ready. Hope's long black hair flowing down her back and right side of her face so that her right eye was covered by it. Her left eye however was visible, a dark navy blue that complimented her lovely chocolate coloured skin. Hope may be four years older than me but she's still my best friend ever! I'm really shy and "closed" so I'm not that good at making friends, but Hope was kind and patient enough to become my friend! Hope is bipolar so she struggles with getting to know people too because she's afraid she'll hurt them, but I'm quite stubborn! The moment I saw her sitting all alone just like me I wanted to be her friend. Hope is a real rare beauty and she's a real good friend! I hope that big brother marries her some day!

Hope smiled "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are we gonna get going~?" She said and laughed.

Another thing about Hope is her voice; it kinda flows… like she's singing! But only when she's happy though.

Fredrick picked me up and put me on his shoulders "If you're gonna be so slow I think I might carry ya instead!" He said and laughed too.

"Yay! Do it! Do it!" I said and ruffled his hair, he only laughed as to say "alright then" without even saying it.

Fredrick Evangelos Vierra is my older brother; he has medium brown hair with a red tone in it, his eyes are skifer grey and he has a bunch of freckles on each cheek.

As we walked towards the direction to Hope's house I got a strange feeling, like something wasn't quite right.

"Hey Fredrick?" I said he hummed in response "Do you have the feeling that someone is following us?" I asked.

"Shit! Not that creepy guy again!" Hope suddenly said and scowled.

Fredrick put me down "Do we have to run?" He asked.

I turned around to someone with long red hair, red glasses and red clothing standing right behind my brother.

"Oh~ There won't be any need of that! I just need to take your soul and then those two girls can just go~" He or was that person a she? No no… A man! A very red man… with make-up.

"Wait what!?" Hope and I said at the same time.

"I just need to make the little Soulbroken known as Jaycee Annabelle Vierra see death at an early age and then I! Will finally get some well-earned days off plus Will might finally realize that I'm the one for him! Oh Yes!" He said and grinned showing off shark-like teeth.

Suddenly the very red man pulled out a chainsaw from seemingly nowhere and in just a matter of seconds my brother was cut in two.

Ten minutes later after it happened all the people that were supposed to have fun with Fredrick and celebrate his birthday were here, standing right by his corpse staring down at Hope and me crying over him.

That red guy who killed my brother was already gone.

But the worst that happened after my brother was dead was when mom and dad saw him.

"What is happening here? Stand aside let us through!" I heard Dad yell with concern and anger in his voice.

"Oh honey there you… are" I heard Mom say, it seemed like she was far far away.

"Fredrick?" Mom said with a shaky voice, suddenly she weren't far away anymore and the pain in her voice felt like an arrow that hit me right in chest and made me sob even louder.

"Is that my Fredrick? Is that my son?!" She yelled I could hear that she was crying.

"Fredrick… our son… our son Mellony" Dad said and kneeled down by Fredrick's side.

Mom hurried over to Hope and me and hugged us tightly "What ha-happened?" She asked us with tears streaming down her face "Why is he c-c-cut in two?!" She asked.

"A guy… dressed in all red… came and-and cut him in two with a chainsaw like he-he was nothing!" Hope yelled and while sobbing.

"Did he say anything at all? The guy in red?" Dad asked.

_I thought he would have asked about Fredrick's last words…_

"Something about… just needing to-to take big brother's soul… and me being a… S-Soulbroken..." I said it just didn't feel right to say Fredrick's name at this time.

One brief moment Mom and Dad looked each other straight in the eyes and then time just seemed to go much much faster and in what seemed like just two minutes we were back home.

I was back in my bed again "Was it all a dream? It seemed so real" I asked myself and looked under my pillow, there was my diary I opened it to see if there was written anything in it for this day… Nothing.

Light was streaming in from my window "It was a dream!" I shouted with joy.

I opened up my bedroom door and ran down to the living room, Mom and Dad were sitting there eating breakfast and reading one book each.

"Morning dear" Mom said and looked at me with a smile.

"Mom! Dad! Where's Fredrick? Is he up yet?" I asked panting.

"Fredrick? Who are you talking about dear?" Dad asked.

I got a sinking feeling.

_No… No! They have to know who Fredrick is! They have got to be joking!_

"What are you talking about? You know who Fredrick is! My big brother! Your first-born child! Your son!" I said looking from Mom to Dad who exchanged looks before looking straight at me.

"But Jaycee we don't have any son… you're our first-born child" Mom said with a concerned look in her eye.

I shook my head "No… You're kidding right? I know for sure that I had a brother! Fredrick Evangelos Vierra! All those memories… They can't be just a dream they can't!" I yelled and before Mom or Dad could say anything I ran up the stairs and straight into my room.

No one's P.O.V

Mellony finally let the tears she'd bee holding back roll down her cheeks.

"As much as it pains us we have to make sure that Jaycee thinks all that happened was a dream so that she won't know what that shinigami meant" Hierremias said with a bitter tone to his voice.

"I know…" Mellony said and tried to choke a sob.

"Because letting her know that will only set her in grave danger" She said and sighed.

"She is after all… a Soulbroken" Hierremias said and sighed sadly.

* * *

N.O: So... I'm deep... hehehe... Awkward... =_=

Exie: Um... Well so... Review please?

Arachne: Maybe put this story on your alerts too?

Jay: And maybe favorite?

Exie: The mood here is kinda depressing and awkward now...

N.O: I'm working hard on the three next chapters so don't worry 'bout that! ^_^

Everyone: So long~!


	21. Chapter 21: Meeeep

Chapter 21: ._. Meeeeep…

N.O: TT^TT Or two... or three… Whatever it takes to make me feel not so guilty and stupid…

Exie: Anyway! ^-^ N.O did a good job on her exams and is definitely not depressed anymore! _ You know how hormones are…

Arachne: Though she feels incredibly stupid for keeping you waiting for so long…

Jay: And then just coming back with this…

N.O: *nods* Q-Q Mhm! A-and! I've gotten tumblr now TwT So if you want to ask me anything and/or get to know things about my characters and me that you can't get know anywhere else just go to .com and ask me stuff _ Maybe even help me get ideas…

Exie: Or tell her about your own theories for the story! ^w^

Arachne: Even if you just praise her… she'll actually write faster and better if you do that _ She'll be jumping with joy! ^w^

N.O: ^-^ So please forgive me! And keep on being awesome! QwQ You guys are so so awesome~ I mean! 59 reviews, 32 followers and 22 favourites! TwT I freakin' love you guys!

Exie: ^w^ And here as a special guest to do the disclaimer-

Arachne: *mumbles* We normally wouldn't let any of the other characters come up here but let go…

N.O: It's the one and only Cassidy Cheang!

Cass: Hi! *waves* It's awesome to finally get some lines! w I need to appear in the story soon seriously..

N.O: heheheheh… ^-^" Just do the disclaimer even though I'm only using my own characters in these short-stories..

Cass: Yeah yeah shortie~ NorweiganOtaku does not in any way own Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso owns it!

Dan: NorwegianOtaku does however own us and the other characters she's made! ^-

Cass: Dan…

N.O: Oh no…

Cass: How in Bull lake did you get in here?

Dan: Ehmm "_ Door was open...

Exie: This doesn't look good…

Jay: Agreed…

Arachne: Enjoy the stories while we try to keep this situation under control ^^

* * *

**Things left behind**

Cass's P.O.V

"Uh... Phew! That was the last one!" I said and smiled proudly while looking at the very last box that was now finally inside.

"Finally! Now we just need to unpack and put things up and-" my brother started but I cut him off midsentence.

"GAH! So much to do!" I said, crossed my arms and huffed. Why didn't we hire people to do this? Oh yeah… We couldn't afford it.

My brother sighed and shook his head "It's a part of the job Cass… If we work hard we'll have it done in no time so just-"

"Yes! We'll have it done in no time!" I said cutting off Dan again; I clasped my hands together as Dan shook his head once again while mumbling something to himself.

"Let's just get to work" He said and started unpacking.

Ah~ How I love pissing him off.

Emily's P.O.V

"There!" I said as I tucked the last part o my hair under the wig cap, I change wigs almost daily.

The wig I was currently wearing was a nice pale-blonde in pigtails with silken black ribbons with some lace here and there.

I placed my hands and my hips and nodded "Done" I said smiling at my reflection in my full-length mirror.

It was a very pretty and quite special mirror, I got it from my deceased grandmother when I was about twelve. Sometimes it showed my reflection and other times it showed a dark room filled with coffins.

_Exactly my type of creepy_

The mirror was the only thing I had after my grandmother, but I'm not complaining at all. My Grandmother was a lovely lady, but nevermind the thought.

I was wearing one of my favourite outfits today, as I was going downtown to get my hair cut so that it could fit better under my wigs and still look nice. I had a black frock that fell to my knees in a cute poofy fashion. The dress was simple yet elegant, something I admired about it. The stockings I wore blend with the dark colour of my monotone coloured dress and brought out the black chunky heeled Mary-Janes that adorned my feet.

The blouse I wore was white as snow with beautiful cuffs and a black lace collar. My pale face had been powdered to perfection, which never takes much time since I don't have much to cover up and hide. But nonetheless, I had to have the complexion of a beautiful porcelain doll to be seen out in public, like that of Stacy's over there.

Stacy is my doll, I got her when I was five but I don't remember whom I got her from. She had her small body perched up on the white pillow on my bed, which is her place until the darkness falls over the country, that's when I remove her from the lace and place her ever so gently besides the mirror.

After all, my two most prized possessions should be close, no?

Besides, she seems to like it there. Whenever she comes so close to the mirror it seems as if her green glass eyes light up, as if she wants to tell me something. It's an interesting sight.

I shook my head at the same silly old thought.

_What are you thinking Emily, Stacy is a doll… She's not alive nor will she ever be!_

At least that was my mother always told me, yet I can't seem to let go of the thought that Stacy may have been alive at some point.

_Maybe I read too much horror books… Too much horror books... Ha! Since when could I get enough horror?_

Dan's P.O.V

"See! It took a couple of hours but we're done!" I said and looked at my sister with smile.

"Yeah… We can open now, right?" she said looking around in what was now our hairdressing salon.

"Yup! Lioness is finally ready to be opened" I said and looked away from my sister for just a moment only to find she was not standing besides me when I looked back.

"Eh? Cass?" I said blinking in surprise and confusion.

"DANIEL!" I heard Cass yell from somewhere to my right, so naturally I looked in that direction only to see… my own reflection.

"A mirror? What in the Sea of Japan is a mirror doing here? It certainly isn't ours…" I said furrowing my eyebrows together as Cass put the mirror down.

"Read the note!" Cass said as she handed me yellow note with red letters.

"Dear new owners of the shop –can't seem to remember you names, sorry- I have no need of this mirror but I think you can use it –this is going to be a hairdresser's right? Right- So now it belongs to you, don't try to give it back to me I really don't want it. Love, former owner of the shop" I read out loud and sighed.

"Well?" Cass said her eyes were almost sparkling with hope.

"It's ours…" I said and sighed which caused Cass to jump with joy.

"Yay!" she said in a Fluttershy voice.

"You'll be placing it" I said and walked over to the cash register.

Cass mumbled something "Fine" she said.

I sighed once again "It's not your fault she's so childish Daniel she's just like that… You've done nothing to make her that way she's just like that" I said to myself just so I could calm down, unfortunately for me Cass heard what I said and threw one of her bright red shoes in the back of my head.

"Ow to the head!" I said which caused Cass to laugh.

_I may not know what I shouldn't say but at least I know how to make her happy again when she's mad._

Emily's P.O.V

I looked at my reflection once more and adjusted my wig slightly; I then grabbed my favourite purse and walked quickly out of my bedroom. The purse was a small black coffin, with a white alchemy circle in the center and fake spider webs decorating every corner.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and took a deep breath before passing my mothers room as quickly and quietly as I possibly could. I didn't want her to start attacking me on my clothes yet again, I don't care what she says I just wish she'd realize that I will not change the way I dress no matter what she says.

I don't really have the nicest mother in the world, but you deal with what you are given. My mother drinks a lot and goes out to drink at any given time so she's never home a lot, but when she is, boy did she let me know. Mother used to be much nicer before my father died. Father… My father was killed in battle. He was a nice man from what I remember and what my grandmother always told me, but he died when I was barely four years old.

Quiet as a mouse I stepped down the stairs and left a note for my mother on the kitchen counter-common courtesy.

_Dear Mother,_

_Gone out to get a haircut._

_I'll be back soon._

_Love, Emily_

With a deep breath of the fresh air I stepped outside and locked the door behind me. Heads turned to look at me as I walked down the sidewalk, I know it's rude to stare but I've gotten so used to it that I pay it no attention.

As I walked I looked in stores and tried not to make any eye contact with the group of girls in shorts and heels who were staring at me. Their clothes made me… uncomfortable.

Anyway, I was on way to a new salon that I had heard about, apparently this was the day it opened and I figured that I might as well be their very first customer. I like to go on adventures every now and then, so this should be fun.

I hummed a non-existing song as I walked up to the new store, which was painted in red and blue with a big red sign that said Lioness in big bold blue letters.

_I'm guess the owner like red and blue huh... Alright_

Sure enough, it was the first day. There was a sign on the door explaining so however this sign was blue with red letters.

Welcome!

This is the very first day Lioness is open for customers

Come in come in!

I opened the door and peered inside, just like the outside it was painted in red and blue. No one seemed to be there at the moment.

_Maybe I will get to be their first costumer after all!_

I stepped inside the brightly coloured room with a smile, the door shut behind me as and a bell chimed to signal my arrival. I looked around in the red and blue room, it didn't seem like there was any one here at all except for me.

I noticed something shimmer in the corner of my eye, but before I could see what it was I was practically tackled by a flash of red. I barely managed to keep my balance as I steadied myself and the short blob of red that was hugging my waist tightly.

I looked down awkwardly with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Uhm… Hello?" I said which caused the person to look up and with a bright smile "Our… first... customer! We just opened too! I'M SO EXCIT-" she said but was cut off by a taller mount of blue that pulled her off of me with ease.

We were about the same height, though with my heels I was somewhat taller but without them I would say we were about the same.

The guy dressed in all blue sighed and pushed his blue framed glasses up "Sorry about that, she gets so carried away every second of the day" he said, the girl pouted and slumped her shoulders.

"I do not!" she said in a tone that made her seem more like an adult.

"Come on now we don't want to scare the girl off, do we?" the guy in blue said, the only thing that wasn't blue was his dirty blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes.

The girl practically jumped to our height and adjusted her glasses, which of course had a red frame.

"That's right," she said much more collected and turned to me and shook my hand very strongly for such a small girl. "Hi! I'm Cassidy but you can call me Cass! Mr. Grumpy-bluepants over there is called Dan! Who're you?" she said and tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

I realized this was an opportunity to talk and I quickly seized it seeing that I had no idea when it might come again "I'm Emily... I'd like haircut?" I said which made Cassidy, or Cass as she had told me to call her, grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Yay yay yay! Oh by the Artic Ocean I can totally cut your hair! THIS WILL BE S0 MUCH FUN MY FIRST JOB YAHOO!" She said jumping up and down in excitement. I chuckled to myself.

_She's an energetic one… Hm… Oh, That's right..._

"Oh yeah! May I take off my wig? Is there anywhere I can place it?" I said and tilted my head to side as Cass had done earlier, she looked confused at it though as did Dan. I sighed and removed my wig carefully.

She looked at me with big eyes "That's not your real hair?" she said in tone that was quite cute actually.

I smiled "No, I wish it was though" I said and removed the wig cap as well, I hate how it made me look.

My real hair tumbled out in two separate braids which I untied easily letting my natural hair come down in waves.

Cassidy clapped her hands quickly together a few times in obvious excitement "Ooh~ Your hair is so pretty! Why do you want to cut it?"

I tucked a strand of my dirty blonde hair behind my left ear "It's getting too long. I'd like it shorter so that it's easier to put under a wig, but still looks nice when I'm not wearing a wig"

Cass nodded and pushed Dan over to the counter "Shoosh! Do boring work while I do my magic~" She said, grabbed my hand and skipped happily over to a dark red chair.

Cass P.O.V

I took out a black cape-like thing and put it on Emily who didn't protest like Exie did the very first time I was going to cut her hair.

"Take a seat!" I said and gestured to the dark red chair but just as Emily sat down on the chair carefully so that her –probably very expensive- dress didn't get in such position that it was ruined, I heard Dan's annoying know-it-all tone of voice say something he of course had just waited to say until he was sure I had forgotten.

"Wouldn't it be smart to wash her hair first?"

_Why that-_

I whipped my head back in his direction.

"I was just about to ask her if she wanted to wash it first!" I said stubbornly back at him through gritted teeth even though that was a blank lie, which Dan of course knew.

"Right..." He said I could practically hear him smirk.

I just made a face and turned back to Emily "So, do you want to wash it first?" I said smiling happily again.

Emily nodded and smiled slightly "Yes please… I feel like if I wash it it'll be easier to cut"

I nodded eagerly "Yesyesyes! Let's go then! Up please!"

Once Emily was up on her feet again I walked her over to a dark blue leather seat set in front of a sink.

Emily's P.O.V

I sat carefully down in the chair as I had done in the chair before. I wouldn't want to ruin my perhaps overly expensive dress now would I?

Cass pushed the chair backwards so that my neck was touching the sink and my hair was in the sink.

"How short would you like it?" Cass asked me as she began to wash my hair.

"About… to my shoulders" I said and let my eyes flutter shut.

Soon enough Cass and I were chatting away about my dress, I told her that I had bought it at Angelic Pretty and opened my eyes.

I blinked hard due to the bright light and colours and let my eyes wander as Cass talked away.

My eyes landed at a mirror with a beautiful black wooden frame with just the same carvings as...

_Hold on just a sec…_

"The little sister of a friend of _my_ little sister actually shops a lot at Angelic Pretty but also other shops that sell loli-" Cass said but in the middle of her sentence I somehow managed get the idea that it wouldn't be rude to cut her off.

"That mirror… where did you get it?" I asked staring at the carvings that looked just like symbols or something… just like the frame of my mirror.

"No idea… The former owner left it here for us with a note… Said he wouldn't need it anymore and that we could have good use of it… Pretty isn't it?"

I nodded and from there on the conversation went back to normal topics, though my mind kept slipping back to the mirrors.

_Are there more mirrors?_

_Does this mirror show coffins as well?_

_Why does my mirror even show coffins?_

_How did my Grandmother get such a mirror?_

As Cass cut my hair I decided to ask her about something that didn't have anything to do with the mirror, but either way it had been bugging me.

"How old are you? I'm nineteen myself…" I said hoping that I didn't sound as rude as I myself thought I did.

"Dan and I are twenty-four! We're turning twenty-five this year... And our little sister Exie is turning nineteen!" She said in the same happy tone.

"Wait… You and Dan are siblings? You're so different!" I said rather shocked over that simple little thing.

Cass laughed nervously "Well… It's actually so that we're… twins… My hair used to e the same colour as Dan's but I dyed it red… Our faces are probably alike at some points but I guess the only thing that really looks identical on us is our eyes… Though they're hidden behind our glasses so they're not so easy to so I can understand why you're shocked!" She said, I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the last part.

"Besides" Cass continued with a click of her tongue "We're quite different in personalities as well! Almost polar opposites!"

I looked at Dan –he wasn't hard to see from where I was sitting- who was sitting down, doing… something and was quiet.

I couldn't help but grin "Yep! Polar opposites!" I said and let out a giggle that surprised myself but not Cass.

"Theeeere~! All done!" She said and took the cape off of me.

I looked in the mirror in front of me "Oh wow… This looks great! Thank you Cass! How much is it then?"

_I might make this my regular place if it's not too expensive…_

Something about the people there, and the fact that they had such a mirror, made it so that I wanted to go there again.

It didn't cost much, which was good of course. Cass hugged me and said that we should meet again and get to know each other better, I agreed.

As I walked out of the hairdresser's I saw a group of nine people talking and laughing together as they walked towards the shop.

Only one of them was male but they all stood out in one way or another.

There were three punks, a tomboy, a scene, a little girl with at least three band aids on her face and a girl dressed in black, grey, gold and red with the Gryffindor crest on her gold and red striped sweater.

But the two that stood out most –at least to me- were the two lolitas.

_I can swear that I've seen those two before!_

One of them was a blonde girl with a stoic expression dressed in a bright blue dress. The other was a boy with auburn hair, dark brown eyes and dressed very similar to a butler, though his outfit was more brown than black.

As they walked into the shop and I heard Cass excited yell "EXIE!" followed by a mix of English and Japanese I knew that I had to go there again.

_If there's a chance I could meet those people too and find out something about the mirrors… I will take the chance..._

_I swear on my name... Emily Couture! I will find out why in the Arctic ocean my mirror shows coffins…_

"Arctic ocean? I think the shop left quite the mark on me" I said to myself and smiled as I shook my head.

_What a delightfully weird place… _

* * *

N.O: BAM! DID YOU EXPECT THAT? 'CAUSE I DIDN'T! ^w^ hehe.. I'll have to say thank you to everyone who reads my story and sorry sorry sorry for taking half an eternity to update! T_T And also a big big thank you to OtakuNumber9000 for being so freaking awesome that she helped me out QwQ Together we created Emily and this awesome chapter…

I will work as hard as I can on the next chapters I promise! And if any of you have any ideas or anything just tell me on tumblr! ^w^ I would just love to hear from you awesome awesome awesome people!

Arachne: Thank you for staying with us

Exie: We hope to hear from you soon

Jay: And until next time just remember that NorwegianOtaku loves you to death!

N.O: Bye for now!


End file.
